Soul-less eyes, Beating heart
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: It was another normal day for America when disaster struck. Now he and the other 1P nations are fighting for their lives along side their doubles. The 2P world has already fallen to ruin but can both sides learn to get along and defeat the zombies? Or will they just turn on each other...or even on their own kind? Zombie fic main pairing: USUK vs 2pUS1pUK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm not dead! :) Aha, yeah I know I have other stories to write but I've been reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally busy lately. College is getting tougher, I've had two job inteveiws over the past couple of weeks AND my first driving test (I'm pretty much an Italy-level driver XD)**

**Okay, so this is going to be another USUK vs 2pUS1pUK but...WITH ZOMBIES :D**

**I may do a couple of side pairings, I already have an idea for a side story or two but mostly it will be focused around the pairings mentioned above. Also, yes there is an OC in this/ next chapter but it's important for a couple of future events and she'll only be mentioned once or twice after the next chapter so don't worry OC haters.**

**Finally, yes, there will be character death. Just wanna get that out (even though I think it was pretty obvious aince it's a zombie story)**

**So... ENJOY!**

**Warnings: OCs, Swearing, Gore, Violence and OOCness. I think that's it. :)**

* * *

.

America had never expected it to end like this.

Well, who would? Zombies don't exist. That's what Canada always said when he rang the Canadian at four in the morning, crying over not being able to sleep after watching a scary movie.

And Japan. And France. And Lithuania. And England.

England…

Alfred looked at the Brit in front of him, pale and shaking. His eyes full of tears.

But it wasn't the masses of rotting flesh and disease-riddled corpses which surrounded the UN building.

Oh no, these were tears of hurt, of betrayal. Caused by no other than him, Alfred F. Jones: The personification of the United States of America and self-proclaimed hero.

Well…Probably neither of those things now.

America closed his eyes to block out the sights and sounds of his distressed friends and family, the un-dead mob, multiplying by the second and the one he loved and thought:

_How did it come to this?_

* * *

**1 Hour Earlier:**

"-Today, my fellow Americans, is a new day. Today is a brighter day. Today is the day we change our future for a better tomorrow!"

The cheers of crowds and flashes of cameras filled the white house as the President of the United States continued his speech. America, who was sat behind the podium, was amongst those who clapped the loudest. He knew that his latest boss would go down in history for being one of the best presidents who ever lived. He just knew it!

He felt a tug of the sleeve of his bomber jacket and turned to see a pair of bright green eyes.

These eyes belonged to Skyler, the president's seventeen year old daughter who America saw as the sister he never had. She smiled.

"Daddy's doing great!"

"Yeah," the nation agreed. "Your dad sure knows how to get the crowds going." As if on que, the masses began to scream and wave like crazy. The girl laughed, brushing a strand of blond hair out of her face before turning her attention to the empty seat on the other side of Alfred.

"Look's like you're friend couldn't make it," she observed, pretending not to notice the slight tinge of pink materialising on America's cheeks.

"Erm…Yeah," the American nation rubbed the back of his neck. "They were busy…" Suddenly Skyler wasn't that interested in her dad anymore.

"Come on, admit it. It was your girlfriend, right?"

"Skyler!" America hissed, the teen's grin only widened.

"Oh I'm sorry, _girlfriend-to-be_. Fess up, it's Seychelles, isn't it?"

"I'm not playing this game with you," America snapped his attention back to his boss, his face getting redder by the second. But Skyler didn't stop bugging him.

"Hungary? Taiwan? Belarus? Lichtenstein?" She narrowed her eyes, her smile growing so wide it hurt.

"…England?"

This latest name cause America to choke on his own breath, he mouthed a quick "sorry" to his boss, who had turned around to see what all the coughing was about. Breathing a sigh of relief when the President continued his speech, Alfred turned to the female teen.

"Who told you?" He whispered.

"Japan," the girl said simply.

"God dammit, Kiku," the nation grumbled under his breath before looking at his sister figure.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about this, okay? Arthur doesn't know and if this gets out then they'll be a huge scandal. I'm not just meaning me and Iggy. You and your dad'll probably get dragged into it too!"

Skyler sat back in her chair.

"Kay, you have my word as the President's daughter." She smirked. "But you better let me help pick out the wedding dress. I mean, you probably want one that's easy to take off so-"

"SKYLER!" Alfred jumped out of his seat in shock before realising what his had done.

"Um, sorry folks-" he turned to apologise for interrupting the conference…

But the conference had already been interrupted.

Everyone fell silent as the hallway doors flung open and a lone figure fell to the floor. America saw this figure to be a man he had never seen before and wondered why security outside hadn't done anything to stop him from getting in.

Something was off…

A man in security uniform ran over and grabbed the man by his arm.

"Hey, you're not allowed in here without a pass! Please leave or I'm calling the cops-ARGH!"

The intruder had risen and bitten the guard in the arm, his head was still down but Alfred was sure he had seen something similar before. He just couldn't put his finger on it…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud thud.

And then the screaming started.

"Oh my God! Is he dead?"

"What the hell? But it was just a bite!"

"N-no way…"

All eyes were on the slumped body of the seemingly healthy guard. Skyler looked at America worriedly.

"Al? Is he…You know?"

"I don't know, Sky." Came the reply. The nation couldn't believe it either, he had seen that very guard the other day, doing running drills with a couple of buddies. He seemed pretty healthy. So why would a bite-?

And then it hit him.

"Shit!"

Skyler looked at him.

"What?" Alfred grabbed her hand.

"We need to get out of here now!"

Meanwhile the President walked down from the stage and towards the unconscious guard.

"It's okay, I know CPR." He said kneeling over the body. America ran after him with Skyler not so far behind.

"Wait! Boss-" He was stopped by another guard.

"Don't interrupt!" He hissed. "This'll make a good story. We need as many supporters as possible and you know that."

"But-!" The words coming out of America's lips screeched to a halt as the "dead" guard began to move.

Many gasps rippled through the room.

"He's alive!"

"The President touched him and he came back to life!"

"It's a miracle!"

Many cameras began to flash but America kept his gaze on the guard as he raised his head.

Red eyes.

Rotting flesh.

A zombie.

"MR. PRESIDENT!" America screamed. "GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

"Hm?" The Boss looked up. "America, this is not the time for silly games-GAH!"

Too late.

The most important man in the US was bitten in the neck by one of his ex-employees. But this time no cameras flashed. No one cheered.

Everyone just screamed.

"DADDY!" Skyer began to run towards her farther but her brother figure pulled her back.

"Sir!" Another member of security ran over to help but the intruder, probably sick of being forgotten, pounced on him and tackled the poor man to the floor.

Everyone ran towards the main door, only to be greeted by a steady stream of walking corpses.

America tightened his grip on Skyler's hand.

"We're going through the back door." But the girl tried to pull away from his grip.

"No! I want to see daddy!" He could see the tears in those eyes which contained so much joy and mischief only seconds ago but Alfred shook his head.

"No, daddy's dead Sky. He's not one of us anymore."

But she didn't listen.

Looking back, America guessed that he couldn't really blame her for kicking him in "Florida." After all, she had just seen her dad die and then "come back to life." Anyone would go crazy after seeing that.

But still, he ran after her as she sped through the mobs of the dead and the dying. Occasionally kicking or punching the odd corpse which got in her way-just as Al had taught her in self-defence in case she ever needed to defend herself from creeps and perverts. She only stopped when a familiar figure came towards her…

"Daddy! You're okay!" The teen squealed as she ran and hugged her dad.

But "Daddy" never hugged back.

The girl looked up, confused.

"…Dad?"

CHOMP!

"SKYLER!"

America ran. He didn't care about the rest of his people in this war-zone. They were all probably dead now anyway. Sky was all that mattered.

He was almost there, but then…

CRASH!

A freshly made zombie grabbed his foot causing the American nation to tumble forwards onto the hard, marble floor. Gritting his teeth as jolts of pain shot through his body.

Looking up, America could see more and more zombies-those his own people-coming towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for his fate.

I'm sorry boss, Sky. I couldn't save you guys despite being a Hero.

He could feel the warm, stinking breath of the un-dead on his skin.

And then…

"AMERICA!"

FLASH!

The tightening on America's leg suddenly stopped as he slowly opened his eyes, expecting to be a soul-less, brain-munching creep.

But he wasn't.

The Zombies were all lying on the floor or slumped against wall.

Now they were permanently dead.

The person who said his name rushed over to him, but America could only see a blur.

"Thank God you're alright!" His saviour said, "is anything broken? Do you think you can stand up?"

It was the voice which caused America's senses to sharpen. Which seemed to re-light his desire to live.

The person he loved so dearly.

"England!?"

* * *

**So...What do you guys think.**

**I tried to make Skyler as un-mary-sue-ish as possible but that's kind of hard for a character who only appears in a chapter or two. Also, more people will be mentioned next chapter hopefully.**

**Until next time...BYE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update time~ :) Hehe, sorry for the wait, I kept losing inspiration but college is over for the year and I'm improving on my driving _and _I got to meet one of my fav child-hood authors last week so now I'm really pumped up and was able to get some good ideas and enough motivation to finish this chapter! YAY!**

**Right, warnings!**

**Warnings: OC death, mentions of character deaths, a bit of mild violence, OOCness and swearing...Lots of swearing.**

**Okay, so... ENJOY!**

* * *

"England?!" Said nation gave a relived smile.

"Well I guess you're not a mind-less corpse," he chuckled before his face turned serious. "Did they bite you or anything?"

"No…" America groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing his temples. He smiled weakly.

"I didn't think you were coming." The British nation bowed his head.

"I am terribly sorry, America. I know it was rude of me to not show up, especially after accepting the invitation but… Well, _something _came up." The younger nation's eyes widened.

"Wait? You don't mean-?"

"The whole world is infected, America." A glint of sadness shone in those emerald eyes Alfred loved so much. "No nation is safe. Our immunity can save us from many things but zombie bites are not one of them." The American stood up.

"So if you or me got infected then it's game over?"

"It's "you or I" git, and yes, I guess so." Arthur said calmly, even though Alfred could see that his hands were shaking. He was about to point it out but then he heard a moan of pain from the over side of the room.

"Skyler!" He was about to run over to her but England stopped him.

"Don't, America. It's not safe." The younger nation raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's fine, see?" It was true, Skyler's eyes were still green and her skin showed no bluish-hue like the one death brings. But Britain shook his head.

"No, Alfred, she isn't. Look at her right shoulder." Said American followed the Brit's instructions and gasped. The velvet green dress the teenage girl wore was torn at the right shoulder, revealing a large, bloody mark outlined by the print of rows of jagged teeth on her surrounding flesh.

The mark of a future zombie.

America shook his head in disbelieve, tears filling in his sky blue eyes.

"No…It's not true. It can't be. Oh God I'm dreaming." He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't have long." Arthur said sadly. "In fact, the only reason she is not one of them yet is because of my magic." He bent over and picked up a gun which belonged to one of the guards and pressed it into America's hands.

But the gun wasn't accepted.

America slapped the weapon away, causing it to fall out of England's hands and slide across the floor thanks to the lack of friction the growing pools of blood caused, eventually coming to a stop by bumping into the corpse of the now ex-President. America gritted his teeth.

"No, I know what you're gonna say and I'm not gonna do it. She's like my little sister, I can't let her die!"

England tightened his grip on the younger nation's shoulder.

"You're meant to be a hero, America. And a hero's job is to save other's, no matter what the cost is."

"Yeah, and that means not letting them fucking die!"

America pushed the British man away and ran towards the girl. But England recovered from his shock quickly.

"FREEZE!" He yelled, pointing at is ex-colony. A pale blue spark of light shot out of his hand and hit America, stopping him in his tracks. Only his eyes could move. Arthur sighed before slowly making his way past the frozen nation and towards the young American dying on the floor, whilst America's cold stare bore into his back.

Skyler's breathing was getting more and more shallow by the second. Her hair was now a rusty brown-ish colour thanks to the blood it was soaking up. Her vibrant eyes were now dull, almost grey and the tears flowing down her cheeks showed that she was obviously in great pain, but she still smiled when England crouched down over her.

"Y-You…Must be…England right?" The man smiled softly.

"Yes, love. My name is indeed England. It is very nice to meet you." He noticed the young girl raise her hand and held it gently.

"Cool… Alfred T-Told me so much about you…"

"Really? He wouldn't stop talking about you once he got started." Skyler laughed but it sounded more like a whisper. England stroked the back of her hand, noticing the greying skin and how it was getting colder by the second. He reached out for a pistol which was lying near by.

"I have always wanted to meet you, Miss Skyler," he began. "You have made Alfred so happy and for that, I thank you." He picked up the gun with one, never letting the small hand slip from his other.

"I'm sorry it has to end like this, I promise it won't hurt too much, you've suffered enough already."

Skyler slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"D-Daddy-" Her words were halted by a nasty fit of coughing, blood began to trickle past her lips in small streams. Time was running out.

"Shhh. Don't talk if it hurts, poppet." England positioned the gun so it was at the side of her head. "You'll be with him soon." He stroked her hand with his thumb again.

"Now I just need you to do one last thing for me," he continued. "I'm going to pull the trigger but I only will when you are absolutely ready so give my hand a good squeeze when you want me to do so, okay?" The dying teen nodded.

"Good girl."

America narrowed his eyes, feeling his throat ache from the sobs trying to fight the spell that England had put on him. He knew what Britain was doing. His vision clouded as Skyler, the girl he saw as his little sister. The girl he swore to protect no matter what. The girl he had failed the most, turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Bye, Al," her voice was now extremely soft but Alfred heard every word. "Thanks for everything."

And then she squeezed the hand.

BANG!

England gently arranged the girl's body so she looked as if she was peacefully sleeping, he knew America was furious without having to turn around. After all, he had killed someone close to him.

He walked over to the frozen American, took a deep breath and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Release."

America fell to the floor almost immediately, gasping for breath. Arthur looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry but-" But America ignored him.

"Skyler!" He shoved England aside and rushed to the girl's side, violently shaking her awake.

"Sky, c'mon it's not funny anymore. Please wake up. Please, please PLEASE!" Arthur looked at his ex-colony sympathetically but then turned his attention to the back door behind the podium. His body tensed.

"America, we have to leave now."

Said American didn't listen, was he ignoring him or just too deep in despair to notice? England didn't know but had no time to care, he ran over and yanked the blue-eyed man away.

"America-"

"Get away from me, you murderer!" Alfred spat, slapping his fellow nation away, despite the voice in the back of his mind telling him to cry and hug the Brit. Arthur, who was currently frozen in shock, was about to make some poisonous remark when-

SMASH!

A clawed hand chipped away at the wooden door and flailed around franticly in mind air. Only to be followed by another.

And another… And another…

Arthur sighed.

"We don't have bloody time for this," he muttered as he grabbed America once again, much to said nation's disgust.

"Hey, let go!" Alfred yelled but to no avail. England began to chant. The room was getting brighter, it was suffocating. Alfred began to struggle in Arthur's grip despite the pleas from the voice in his head.

America wanted to listen, he wanted to obey, he wanted to hold England in his arms and tell him that he was sorry. That he loved him.

But he couldn't, his grief for Skyler wouldn't allow it.

Instead he continued to thrash around in England's grip as said Brit's chanting began to quicken and get louder.

But so did the banging on the door…

Suddenly, America's vision began to blur, filling up with hot white light. He screamed from the pain caused by the intensity burning his eyes, trying harder to pull away from the older nation but England wouldn't let go.

CRASH!

America could hear the door fall down, but it felt so far away now. Everything was blurred as if he was underwater, even his lungs had began to feel the burning sensation as if he was drowning.

He had no more strength to fight…

America felt himself weaken into England's grip as everything began to fade to white and the chanting stopped.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Crimson eyes slowly opened to face murky grey skies as Alfie. Z James, the second player personification of America sat up slowly and rubbed his head.

"What the fuck did I drink last night?" He muttered to himself as he felt around for his trusty bat which he always left on his bedside table.

"Tut tut tut, another penny in the swear jar for you!" The American gritted his teeth at the sugary sweet voice laced with a thick British accent.

"Oliver what the fuck did I tell you about coming in to my room? Do you want me to cave your fucking head in?" Oliver Lirkland placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his baby blue and pink eyes.

"Honestly, I thought I raised you better than this!" He sighed, "and what on earth are you talking about? We're not in your room. We're not even in our world!" The American was about to ask the other 2P if he was "fucking insane" (and he probably was) when his vision began to sharpen to reveal not a blood red carpet surrounded by black walls covered in heavy metal posters and weapon racks, but a dull greying sky and muddy earth. He blinked.

"What the fuck?" He muttered, pulling himself onto his feet as it all came crashing back like a ton of bricks.

The zombies, the screaming, the deaths, the panic, the portal.

The portal!

"OLIVER YOU BITCH!" Alfie shrieked, lunging towards the Brit, luckily help was at hand.

"Nat! Get the fuck off me!" He snapped as he tried to pull out of his brother's grip, but the Canadian shook his head.

"You need to calm the hell down first," he said. "We've already lost more than enough as it is. The last thing we need right now is an un-necessary death. Even if Oliver is as annoying as fuck," he added, narrowing his eyes at the strawberry blond. Alfie still continued to struggle.

"He told us the portal would take us to the 1P UN building! Now we're all gonna fucking die!" The British nation crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault I'm not naturally gifted and have to rely on potions," he argued. "You should know the rules by now: any second player who's first player double can use magic cannot have the gift themselves. And besides," he pointed to a silhouette in the distance. "I was only a little bit off in my calculations!"

"A little? But that's miles away!" Francois, the second player double for France, whined as he dusted himself off. Gradually many of the other surviving second players began to come to. But Alfie noticed that many were missing such as 2P Norway,2P Romania and his brother's bear (this probably meant that Nat would hold some crappy remembrance service later that he would be dragged into attending. Stupid bear!), he sighed.

"Okay, so it looks like our world wasn't the only one affected," he said gesturing at the ruins of what seemed to be a former village and the odd bone which littered the area around their feet.

"Well duh!" Came a voice at the back.

"Who said that?" America's other self growled at the crowd. "Who the fuck said that?"

Silence.

"…Yeah just as I thought," he narrowed his eyes before continuing.

"So by now we should have been as safe as houses but because _someone_," he glared at Oliver, "fucked up, we're still a long way off."

"But Freddie, it's only a little walk and a good hike is good for your body-"

"SHUT UP OLIVER! And stop calling me that!" The red eyed nation sighed. "You know what? Fuck this, let's just go-"

"Uh, Al?"

"For fuck's sake! What now?" Nat merely pointed to the far right. Following his finger, blood coloured eyes widened as Alfie's vision met what he hoped he would never see ever again.

Zombies.

And a shit load of them too.

Heading towards them.

"…Fuck!"

* * *

**A mile or so away in the UN building...**

"I thought I told you not to strain yourself!"

"Look, Norway I tried everything I could but the Git wouldn't listen. I had no choice!"

"Fine, just be more careful next time. I'm sick of reminding you about how your tolerance magic is weaker than mine and Romania's. The last thing we need is for you to pass out in this sort of situation."

"Heh, you sound like someone's mother, Norge."

"Denmark, shut up!"

"…Ugh…" America slowly sat up and began to rub his head.

"Ah! America-san's awake!" The room went quiet except for the sound of running footsteps.

"America! Can you hear me? Do you think you can stand up, aru?"

"C-China?" The American smiled weakly. "Is that you? The room keeps spinning like one of those freaky carnival rides!"

"He's okay!" The Chinaese man sighed as other nations began to swarm around them.

"Thank goodness," Canada smiled as his brother was helped up by China. America grinned as the world around him began to settle down.

"Hey Bro, yeah I'm alright. I'm the Hero, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you did have a rather unfortunate time, mon ami," France stepped forward. "We thought you and Canada would be safe for a while longer but the infection spread quicker than expected ."

Japan bowed his head apologetically.

"We are all very sorry for your loss, England-san told us everything-"

"England…" America's face darkened. "…Where is he?" Japan paled as he began to wish he had said nothing.

"Um… Well he-"

"I'm here!" England interrupted as he came over as calm as ever, pissing off America even more despite the fact the British man's face was laced with guilt.

"America, I truly am sorry and I'm not just saying that. I really mean it." America laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, sure you do," he spat. "She's dead, England. You killed her!"

"I know, and I'm sorry but it was the only way-"

"BULLSHIT!" Alfred shouted, clenching his fists. Canada stepped forward.

"A-Al-"

"You know magic, right? Then you could have cured her, right? Oh, wait! You can't cause it's all in your fucking head!" America continued his rant, ignoring Canada's attempts to calm him down, ignoring Norway's poisonous glares, ignoring the voice in his head as it screamed and begged at him to stop.

"You're a traitor, England, no, Arthur Kirkland. You're a traitor and a murderer." America's eyes widened like everyone else's as he heard the venomous words, the worse words you could possibly say from one nation to another, seep out of his mouth, cloaked in his own voice.

The room was once again silent, but this time it was suffocating. Every single pair of eyes was focused on him.

Apart from one pair of emerald green which were focused on the floor. America stepped cautiously towards the man he loved so much- the one he had just hurt.

"…Iggy?"

The smaller man looked up slowly and America's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"It's alright, America." The English nation smiled despite his tear-filled eyes. "I already know. I am a traitor! I'm a killer of my own kind and those who are closest to them. Thanks for pointing that out!"

And then he was gone, running out of the room with a trail of tears of sobs following close behind.

"Mr. England!" Liechtenstein ran after him with Canada hot on her heals. No one stopped them, they where both close friends of the Brit and would probably be the most comforting in a situation such as this.

It was only when the door shut behind the three blond nations that all hell broke loose.

Norway stormed over to America, his eyes full of venom.

"Just how insensitive are you?" He growled. Alfred backed away slowly.

"Dude calm down, I was pissed off, I didn't want to say those things, I really didn't-"

SLAP!

"NORGE!" Denmark rushed over and pulled back the furious Norwegian whilst America nursed his cheek.

"You think you have a right to do what ever you want because you've lost someone?" Norway continued. "Well newsflash: we've all lost someone!" He gestured to where the other Nordics stood, Iceland wasn't there.

"And did you even stop to think about why England knows so much about zombies and nations despite the fact he's never seen them before?" America froze.

"Wha…?" Seychelles came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"America, the thing-no, the infection… The UK was one of it's first targets, they didn't have enough time to prepare and…" Tears fell down her cheeks and Monaco had to run over and scoop her into a hug.

"England-san was the only survivor," Japan continued where Seychelles stopped. "He watched Ireland-san and Northern Ireland-san in their final moments before having to kill Wales-san and Scotland-san with his own hands."

"_No nation is safe. Our immunity can save us from many things but zombie bites are not one of them."_

Anger began to build within the American. Anger towards himself.

"I… I should have known something was wrong… I'm a Hero… But I couldn't save anyone…"

"…A-Amérique?" France reached out slowly to touch the American but Alfred fell to his knees an began to scream.

A scream full of anger and hatred towards himself…

On behalf of those he had both loved and failed…

Both human and nation.

* * *

**Ah~ Feels so good to finish this chapter~ :) Sorry if you feel that the mood got ruined a little with the 2P part what with them all squabbling, for somestrange reason I couldn't help giggling when I read that bit back, but I guess it was kind of needed after how sad the first part was. Sniff...R.I.P Skyler :'(**

**Also, I kinda need to warn you now that the plan so far is that the next chapter or maybe next couple of chapters will be in the UN building before things really kick off, just to get a mind set of who's already dead (still deciding on a few) and about the infection and stuff because as some of you who may have read one or two of my main stories before will know, I like to try and give as many characters as I can a chance in the spot light and pairings e.t.c like I really want to try writing Monaco in this story since I belive most of the Hetalia girls deserve some more love and I haven't really done her much yet but I need to think up something for her. I already have ideas for at least three side stories for other nations though so...yeah :)**

**Also, yeah my head cannon is that 2Ps can use very powerful dark magic if their double can't use magic (so pretty much everyone but 2P England, 2P Norway and 2P Romania) I also have one where the 2P's ages are different but I probably won't use that in this story.**

**Okay, I've blabbered on enough, I'm off for a glass of pink lemonade! :)**

**Until next time...Bye bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**...I have a lot of explaining to do, huh? **

**Okay, so I started writing this chapter and my account got infected with a virus so I re-typed the whole thing in my back up account...Only for the computer to then die when I was, like, two sentences away from finishing and we only just got said computer back a few days ago! So I'm really sorry! .**

**Now that's out of the way, I've think you've all waited long enough so here's the chapter! :)**

**Warnings: swearing, OOCness, violence and character death...I think that's everything**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"...Fuck!"

Alfie's eyes widened at the sight of the moving wall of rotting flesh stumbling slowly but steadily towards them. 2P Russia let out a low whistle.

"That's Ollie fucked then."

"Yeah! Way to fucking go, Oliver," Nat snarled. The Brit narrowed his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? IT'S NOT MY FAULT! A penny in the swear jar, both of you...When I can find it..." Alfie rolled his eyes, why was he in charge of a bunch of idiots?

"WILL ALL OF YOU USE THOSE LUMPS OF SHIT YOU CALL BRAINS FOR THREE FUCKING SECONDS BEFORE WE ALL END UP PUSHING UP THE DAMN DAISIES?" Everyone stopped bickering and turned towards their leader. Nat turned to his brother.

"...So what's the plan?" The second player American thought for a second, turning towards the UN headquarters and then back to the zombies. It took him a couple more seconds to finally come up with something.

"Right, we're gonna have to stick together as tight as we can," there came a few groans at the thought of being stuck with each other but nobody dared complain when Alfie was pissed (either kind). "Me, Nat, Luciano and Kuro will stay behind and fend them off."

The said nations smirked and chuckled darkly as the red eyed man continued with his battle plans.

"When I give the signal, everyone else is gonna run like hell towards the building. Francois and Evan will be at the front," the 2Ps of Russia and France shrugged and reached for their weapons.

"Lillian will take the rear and shoot down any fucker that gets past us," 2P Lichtenstein narrowed her eyes.

"Why do I have to be back up?"

"Because I said so, doll face!" Was the American's reply. "Anyone else with a decent weapon will take the sides and anyone who uses anything useless or can't fight for shit," he glared at 2P England, 2P Switzerland and 2P Belarus, "will stay in the middle. Any questions? No? Then let's go-!"

"Um Bro?" Alfie turned around to see Nat holding a certain blood stained baseball bat. "I landed on this and I think it's yours. Just stop sticking nails in it, they sting like a bitch!" The Canadian tossed the bat to his brother who caught it and smirked.

"Cheer's, bro." Alfie said.

"...Now let's go and re-kill the dead!"

* * *

Alfred sat in the corner of the room, hugging his knees and fighting back the traces of guilt which tried to spread across his face. If this had been a normal meeting then he'd have been fooling around by now with Prussia and Denmark or Italy.

But this was no ordinary meeting.

Some nations were sat around the large table that occupied most of the room whilst other stood around in small groups and spoke quietly.

_About those who have died, _America guessed as he looked around the room. After a while of seeing who was absent he figured out that the death toll stood at Thailand, The Philippines, Vietnam, North Korea, India, Ukraine, Egypt and Greece as well as Iceland and the UK brothers minus England.

According to what America had over heard the others say, the infection broke out in Asia first. China and the other surviving Asians fled to Russia for protection but it spread too quickly to make the right preparations. It then went on to the United Kingdom before targeting the Nordic nations as well as Europe. Thankfully by then, Scotland, in his final moments, was able to alert most of the nations including Norway and Romania who then went around and teleported every surviving nation they could find to somewhere temporary safer.

America was one of the last places to be hit.

This thought alone caused the young nation to shudder. His home and everyone he knew and loved were gone within minutes. He dreaded to think how bad the nation's homes that had been like this for hours must look like by now such as China and Russia and England.

_England..._

Oh how America wanted to run to the Brit and hold him, tell him how he didn't mean a word of what he had said and kiss him.

But what was said had been said.

Alfred had well and truly blown it.

He was a failure as a hero, he should had seen the shaking and the look in the Brit's beautiful emerald eyes as he explained how vulnerable the nations were to the infection.

He should have known that England must have had experience with an infected nation to know that!

And _he_ should have been comforting _England, _not the other way round, and certainly not pushing the Brit further and further away!

America was snapped out of his train of thought by Germany banging on the table.

"Right, now that we have a clear view of who is...No longer with us...I think that we should discuss ways to survive in our...current predicament." He was careful with his words and talking in a softer tone than usual and America current blame him. Talking about something that had killed so many already around the dead's loved ones, it was like walking on a mine field. France raised a hand.

"Um... Shouldn't we wait for the others to return?" The German shook his head.

"Nein, we don't have time. The windows and doors are all barricaded but they won't be that way for long. Also, I don't think England will be able to participate in this topic of discussion in his current state," many gave America dirty looks at this point. Norway nodded.

"He need's a break, even for only a couple of minutes..."

"Fine, then let's begin," Germany announced. "The first thing we need to think about is our way of escape and where we are going to go." Belgium shivered.

"I don't wanna go back out there," The Netherlands nodded.

"No one does," he agreed. "But we have to if we want to survive."

"F-For those who didn't make it..." Latvia's voice was only barely audible.

"But where will we go? No where's safe." Taiwan asked. Hong-Kong furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Wait, Australia. You're, like, still good right?" Jett shrugged and smiled sadly.

"No can do, mate. By the time Norway got to us our people were already starting to turn," he gestured towards New Zealand and Wy to make a point. Norway nodded.

"He's right. Not a single continent is safe anymore." Some sobs rippled through the unnaturally quiet room. Romano gritted his teeth.

"We don't need a whole continent, dammit! We just need a country, or at least some sort of territory so we can start expanding and shit and take back our homes."

"But that's impossible! Everywhere's been taken by now! Even Sealand's house been taken!" Exclaimed a panicked Finland.

"...My country's safe." Switzerland calmly raised a hand. "Liechtenstein's is too."

"WHAT!? And _when_ did you plan on telling us?" Prussia stood up, Vash raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was obvious."

"So did I," Austria nodded. "Honestly, Gilbert I cannot believe that you haven't figured it out yet, or you, Francis. And especially you, Elizaveta. I thought you were close to Lilli!" The mentioned nation's exchanged puzzled looks. Soon Belgium raised a hand rather over-enthusiastically.

"Oh, oh! I get it! It's that barrier or neutrality thing, right?" Austria smiled.

"Correct." Prussia's eyes widened.

"Wait, that thing stops aliens AND zombies? Awesome!" The others rolled their eyes as Germany rubbed his temples.

"Well I guess Switzerland's house it is then."

"But the UN building's in Southern Italy's place," pointed out Lithuania. "It's a whole country away!"

"Well I guess it beats crossing the whole of Europe," Cuba shrugged. Turkey gave a grunt of agreement.

"But how will we get there? Car?"

"You really think there's gonna be a free, working car lying around?" Wy snorted as she lent back in her chair. Monaco nodded.

"She's correct. How on earth are we going to get a working vehicle which will carry all of us with enough fuel to help us cross an entire nation?" The Australian micro nation beamed at the bespectacled girl, seemingly happy that someone had gotten her point.

"Yeah! And someone crazed nutter's bound to come after us for the car." That was definitely something America had to agree with.

This was no longer the world they knew. As much as they hated to admit it, they had no control over this planet anymore.

Anything could get them.

Harm them.

Kill them.

Or worse.

"Okay... So how else are we going to get there?" Germany asked. Denmark waved his hand frantically.

"Oh! Meeeeee! Pick me!"

"Oh God..." Norway muttered as the Dane stepped forward.

"We'll just get Romania, England and Norge to do that magic thingy!" Both magic users who were in the room glared at him and Alfred genially felt sorry for the Dane.

"Are you insane?" Norway hissed. "Even we have a limit! Romania nodded.

"We've done enough as it is. If we don't rest then we'll die!" It was obvious that no one really understood the theory but France agreed anyway.

"Oui, I don't think England would be able to do such a task. Especially in the condition he is in right now." Germany nodded.

"Ja, I agree. From now on, no magic unless it is absolutely necessary. And even then, England is only allowed to use his powers if something happens to both Norway and Romania."

America could feel the burning of the stares that other nations were aiming at him upon the mentioning of England. Fortunately, for once in his life, Italy was able to read the atmosphere and draw the attention away from his friend.

"Ve, what else can we do?" As the other's mumbled and panicked amongst themselves, America stood up and gave his first input to the meeting.

"We have to walk."

* * *

THWAK!

Alfie watched as the latest zombie to have his head punctured with his bat fell to the floor in a rotting, smelly heap. Only for a dozen more to hobble over.

He looked around at this fellow comrades between kills.

Luci was throwing knife after knife with not a single one missing whilst Kuro sliced each corpse effortlessly with his black-bladed katakana.

Even Nat, who was bear-less, was ruthless with his fists, however, the number of enemies just would not decrease.

"Shit!" The second player leader gasped as he looked over his shoulder at Lillian who was swapping cartridges for the fourth "fucking" time. "Can you shoot any slower?" The girl looked up and used her free hand to shoot him the bird.

"It's called re-loading, dumbass! Did you know that guns need bullets to actually kill things?"

The dark haired man was about to yell back some witty, and possibly colourful, remark when he heard his brother scream."

"Al, watch out!"

The tanned anti-hero turned around just in time to see a zombie lunge right towards him...

...Only to be hit in the head by a flying cupcake and fall dead at the American's feet.

Alfie prodded the cake with his foot; pink icing and rainbow sprinkles. It didn't even look damaged.

"...What the fuck?!"

"Freddie! You're okay!" Oliver ran over with a large, smug grin on his face. His ex-colony growled.

"Oliver, what the fuck are you doing? I told you to run, and what the fuck is that?" He gestured at the sweet by his foot. The Brit giggled.

"Oh that? Evan thought it was funny to replace my flour with cement last month. But don't worry, I made sure that he learnt that cement does not make yummy cupcakes. I kept the others for emergencies."

_So that's why Evan wears dentures... _The America mentally slapped himself to get back on track.

"Why won't you listen to me for once in your stupid life?" The Brit frowned.

"Excuse me! I save your life and this is how you repay me?" Alfie could hear Nat yelling about something in the background but was too busy arguing with Oliver to pay attention.

"I could have gotten out of this myself!"

"Oh? And how? I didn't know there was a way to attack something whilst facing the other direction with no idea what danger you are in what so ever!"

Nat was waving his arms around rapidly now. Kuro and Luciano had gone back to the others. These little details went unnoticed to the arguing 2Ps.

"You act like a child! Grow the fuck up, Oliver!"

"And you should learn to respect your elders! Honestly, the way you treat me after all I've done for you is disgusting!" The American snorted.

"I wish you hadn't met me at all!" The pain in those pink and blue eyes showed that the American had struck a nerve but it faded quickly in to anger as the British man opened his mouth to fight back but...

"AL! OLIVER! LOOK OUT!" Alfie turned to see yet another zombie creeping up behind him preparing to lunge.

Now he understood why the others had fled.

The two nations were surrounded, it would be impossible to break out with just the two of them.

"...He...Hehehehehehehehe!"

2P America turned around in surprise to see the English 2P...Laughing at the situation.

"...Holy shit, you really are insane," he muttered before he noticed the tears rolling down those freckled cheeks.

"It's strange, no matter how much you hate me, I can't make the feeling mutual." Al raised an eyebrow.

"...Oliver?" The strawberry blond let out a sigh, his usual cheery grin looked...gloomier than usual.

"When I jump, get ready to run," he said in a strangely serious tone. The younger nation looked at him.

"What the hell are you-?"

Without warning, Oliver ran and dived into the mob.

BITE!

"OLIVER!" The American screamed. Despite the nails digging into him, the teeth ripping at his flesh, Oliver still smiled.

"Goodbye, Freddie," he choked out as his breathing began to shallow and more and more zombies hobbled over to join the feast. "Don't forget to brush your teeth twice a day and don't bury someone until you're one hundred percent sure they're dead, okay? I'll miss you!"

"D-Don't call me that...Dammit!" Alfie had never felt what it was like to cry until that day. It was only when he saw his ex-mentor disappear in a mob of the living dead that he realized how much he treasured Ollie.

It was Oliver who gave him his first bat, who taught him how to bury his first kill and comforted him as he got over the shock of killing for the first time.

It was Oliver who had made him the strong ruler of the second players that he was today.

"Al! Get out of there before they're finished with him!" The said leader obeyed his Canadian brother's order. Picking up the discarded cupcake from the floor and shoving it into his pocket before running towards his fellow 2P nations at the UN building gates.

Nat walked up to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? That little shit's finally out of the way!" The Canadian frowned at his brother's reply.

"Sunglasses may look cool but they're pretty shit and hiding tears," he said in monotone before turning away and following the others up the path, Al trudged behind with one hand on his bat incase of another ambush...

...And the other clutching the concrete cupcake hidden in his jacket pocket.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to go back now, Mr. England?" Lilli asked as the two of them and Canada walked down the stairs to the entrance hall on their way back to the meeting room. The Brit nodded.

"Yes, thank you both for your concern but I'll be fine." The green eyed man smiled.

It had taken a while to find Arthur, who was found by Matthew in a break room at the other side of the building. And after what seemed like hours worth of soothing words of encouragement from Liechtenstein and many original America-based insults courtesy of Canada, England felt strong enough to return to the other nations and _him_.

"But seriously, Arthur," Canada placed an hand on the shorter nation's shoulder. "Just say the word and I'll give Alfred a piece of my mind." England shook his head frantically.

"Matthew, it's okay, honestly. I'm fine now and I think the Git had probably suffered enough...Even though what he said was true."

"But it wasn't your fault!" The female nation argued. "You were only doing what was best for both America and Skyler."

"Yeah! My brother's just too stupid to realise that," the largest nation amongst them chimed in. "He had no right to say those things to you. You're not a traitor, Arthur, and I think Skyler and your brothers and sister can all agree!"

"You both have no idea what you're bloody saying," England wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "But still...Thank you...For cheering me up." Canada smiled.

"Well then, shall we go back?"

But before the other two blondes could reply...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"W-what was that?" Liechtenstein gripped onto the sleeve of England's jacket. The Brit shook his head.

"Haven't got a clue. I think it came from that door over there."

"Zombies?" The girl's voice was nothing more than a whisper now, Canada shook his head.

"I'll go and check."

"I'll go with you," England said. "Lilli, you stay here."

"But..." the young girl shivered. Mathew smiled kindly.

"Don't worry, we'll just be over there, here." He took of his satchel containing a certain polar bear and pushed int gently into her hands. "Now you'll have Kumakiki to keep you company."

"Who are you?" The bear looked up at the Liechtensteiner who giggled.

"I'm Lilli." Canada smiled before turning England.

"Let's go."

"Yes! But remember to be careful."

The two of them made their way to the large door and England slowly moved a wall cabinet a few inches so he could see out of the door's window.

Emerald eyes met blood red and he felt his heart race with...Uncertainty?

_But..I've just seen him in the meeting room! Surely that isn't..._

"...America?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! X3 I love cliffhangers!**

**Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it was kinda bad but I got really drained writing this and I wanted it done since I go on holiday in a couple of days for two weeks and then college starts up soon after I get back and I knew that you were all waiting for waaaaaaaaaaaaay to long as it was so it was kind of a finish it now situation.**

**So yeah, next chapter may take a while but I'll try my best to get it written ASAP okay?**

**NEXT TIME: The 2P's show up and it seems that the UN Building won't be a safe spot for very much longer, but the Americas don't seem to get along very well...**

**Until next time...BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! :D**

**Yep, I'm back. Sorry about the delay, I was on holiday for a couple of weeks and then college started up so I'm gonna be busy but I'll still try hard to update when I can. I was pretty pumped writing this though cause 2pUS1pUK~ Hehe, for some strange reason I've kindda grown a huuuuuuge liking to this pairing, I mean, it's really cute if you think about it...Well I think so anyway. I have plot bunnies fluttering around for these two in later chapters...MUWAHAHA! :D**

**Okay, warnings: swearing, OOCness, a bit of ****violence/ (Not sure if shoving classes as violence but...), mentions of a character death and a suggestive comment.**

**...I think that's everything without giving away too much.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"...America?"

Canada looked at England in bewilderment.

"What?"

"America! That's America, I'm sure of it!"

"But he's in the meeting room with everyone else, remember?" Arthur backed away from the door.

"See for yourself!"

Matthew did as instructed, his face paled.

"Arthur, go to where Lilli is standing and stay put." England had never seen the Canadian's face so grave since the day the local shop ran out of maple syrup. He did as he was told as Canada began to take down the barricades. Liechtenstein poked her head out from behind him.

"Why is he taking it all down?"

"I have no idea, Lilli." Arthur said softly as he took her hand in an attempt to comfort her, and himself. "He seems to know what he's doing though so I guess we just need to trust him."

They stood in silence as Canada eventually unlocked the door and it was only then that England's life changed forever.

A group-no, herd-of familiar-looking people pushed and shoved through the door frame, only for Canada to re-block the entrance afterwards.

England scanned the strange group of intruders. Some were dressed in interesting but hideous outfits and almost all of them carried some sort of device or weapon.

They all looked frightening.

But his eyes kept drifting into the direction of the one he saw earlier: the one who looked like Alfred.

It was mainly because of the fact that this mysterious man looked like America but there was something else too...

Arthur couldn't describe it, it was just that he looked so...Interesting? Yes, interesting, definitely interesting.

Who is this man? England was too deep in thought to realise the man coming over to them, a huge smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well." He hummed. "What do we have here?"

Behind Arthur, Lichtenstein trembled as the man's smirk grew.

"Sup, doll face?"

This broke England out of his trance, he stuck out his arms to protect the girl and narrowed his eyes.

"Stay away from her." This just caused the stranger to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? And who the fuck do you think you are?" He leaned closer until he was right in England's face. It was only then when he realised it.

"No way! You're Oliver's double!" Now it was England's eyebrow that was raised.

"W-What?" Now those blood coloured orbs were scanning his body as their owner circled him like a shark.

"Hm... Weird how you and that fucker are the same person but he looked like the other end of a horse and you don't look half bad!"

"Erm...Thank you?" England had no idea what to do, Lilli's grip on him tightened and Kumajirou growled. The 2P let out an irritated "tch!"

"Piss off, mutt," he growled as he ripped the bag from Lichtenstein and threw it across the room, causing the girl to flee after it. The American sternly cupped England's face and began to caress the smaller man's cheek.

"Well if I have to go to hell and back then I guess I wouldn't be as pissed off with you around," he licked his lips and leaned in even closer as he free hand began to explore the other's back.

England knew that he had to move but he couldn't, it was if he _wanted _to stay as this strange, evil person's captive. He slowly opened his dry mouth.

"I-"

"ALFIE!" Canada tore the American off his friend and glared at him. England had never seen him so angry.

"Go to Alfred, now!" Matthew hissed. "All of you, go!" The tanned nation crossed his arms.

"Next time you ruin my fun, the bear gets it," he spat before making his way up the stairs, lazily waving for the overs to follow him. Matthew waited until they had gone before turning to Arthur.

"You okay, Arthur?" He had gone back to nice mode. But England didn't seem to be in the mood for such pleasantries.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" The violet eyed man frowned.

"I'll explain later, I'm really sorry, Arthur. I know you'll probably want answers about...That but that'll have to wait. For now, let's meet up with the others but all will be revealed real soon, I promise."

The silence that followed made Canada uneasy until finally England walked passed him and towards the stairs.

"We better make sure that they don't kill someone," was all that he said. Matt let out a sigh of relief before making sure Lichtenstein and Kuma...What was he called? Were both okay. The with both girl and bear in tact, the three of them ascending the stairs to catch up with Arthur and _them._

* * *

It's safe to say that all hell broke lose once it had been decided that going on foot was the safest way to go.

Everyone wanted to take charge.

Everyone wanted to be heard.

Everyone wanted to make sure that they and their loved ones survived.

America understood that, but things were seriously spiraling out of control and it could only a matter of minutes before the barricades were broken.

But of course, as much as he tried to point this out to the panicking, arguing nations, he had been blanked out again.

And so the self-proclaimed hero had no choice but to watch the chaos from the sidelines and wait for somebody else to step in.

"-So then we'll stay at this town for a few days-"

"Are you serious? It'll be crawling with Zombies!"

"I still think that we should go in groups..."

"But suppose something bad happens to someone? How will we know?"

"Yeah, and we only have three magical nations! And three groups will still be too large!"

"Hey, they're not tools you know!"

"She's right, don't treat them like weapons just cause they can use magic, we're all nations and should all be treated equally!"

"Please don't say that I'm equal to him!"

"What are you pointing at me for?"

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?" The fighting subsided as Romano stood on the table.

Romano, the one who always cowered behind Spain or Germany when a stronger male nation looked at him funny.

Romano, who only used mustaches and tomatoes as weapons.

Romano, one of the laziest nations alive, was taking charge of the chaos. He gritted his teeth.

"You keep forgetting where you guys are. If you wanna get to Switzy's house safely, you follow my rules."

Nobody argued. For once in his life Lovino Vargas had made a valid point. The Southern part of Italy sighed as he continued.

"Our safest bet is to go to a large city rather than a small town or village. That way there are more stores to raid for supplies and you have less of a chance that you run into Zombies or any fucked up nut jobs."

"..." America couldn't believe how good Romano was at this whole survival thing. But, then again, he did run away and hide very often.

"We should all stay in one large group when traveling between cities and only split up when scavenging for food and whatever. Even then only one or two large groups at at time while everyone else stays at a large building like a shopping mall or something and another group can only go out to look for the scavenger teams if they're not back within an hour or so."

"That does seem like a pretty good plan," Russia mused but China stood up from his place on the floor.

"Agreed! But I think that we should have some sort of leader, aru."

"Then it should be Germany!" Italy smiled at said German who just blushed.

"As flattered as I am, I don't really know much about Romano's side of the country." Romano thought for a second.

"We'll have three groups of leaders; one for my side, one for fratello's and one for the Swiss border. If we have people who know those areas well in each group then we can't get lost and nobody will stress out for being in charge twenty four seven." Germany nodded.

"Very well, I think it's best you decide the groups since you and you're brother will know who visits you both the most." Luckily, Romano already seemed to have the whole thing planned out.

"My group will be me, tomato bastard, The Netherlands and Belgium. Feli's team will be potato bastards one and two, America, Japan and Hungary." America's eyes widened.

"Me?" The older Italian nodded.

"Well yeah, you know my fratello's place like the back of you hand right? You're always helping him look for that atmosphere thing." He muttered something that sounded like stupid American batard and then continued.

"The last groups gonna be Switz, Austria, Wine bastard and Liechtenstein since each group needs a pretty girl to boost motivation."

The grunts of agreement for this were pretty much all from male nations. America was waiting for Hungary to hit the Italian with her frying pan but she was obviously happy that he had said that she was pretty. Lovino turned to Ludwig.

"There's a city around a couple of hours away. We can sort out stuff like healers, night watch and scavengers once we get there and find a place for the night. We shouldn't risk walking around at night. You don't know what fuckers are around." The German nodded.

"Ja, we can sort those roles out when they are most needed," he looked over at Norway and Romania.

"It's probably best that you two get together with England and decide who will be in charge of your trio too. We don't want you all using your gifts willy nilly and harming yourselves and others."

"I think I should do it," Romania announced. "I mean, England doesn't need the extra stress right now and Lukas has thee other Nordics to take care of as well as that promise he made to Scot-Argh!"

Denmark watched as Norway elbowed the Romanian sharply.

"Norge-?"

"Right! Now that's settled, we should prepare to move as soon as England and the others return." Germany concluded.

"But Germany! I don't want to go out there! It's scary-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Italy stopped complaining to hide behind his German friend as the door was kicked open.

Now, as we all know, if you pinch yourself and it hurts, it's real. Something America proved to himself about a million times to tell himself it wasn't a dream-no, nightmare. His face was whitening more and more by the second as he stared at the intruder with a mix of anger, hatred and perhaps a teensy weensy dash of fear as his eyes locked with those which were coloured dark red.

The eyes of his double.

* * *

"England!" Canada screeched to a halt as the Brit turned around, Liechtenstein caught up with them a few seconds later and both she and the Canadian stood catching their breath before England pointed at the door, or what was left of it.

"Your friends are in there. That twat who looks like Alfred kicked the door down. Bloody wankers!" Canada gritted his teeth.

"They're not my friends," he spat as he pushed the Brit aside and stormed through the remains of the door way, Arthur and Lilli followed suit. Their eyes widened at the sight that welcomed them.

The occupants in the now extremely crowded room had taken to standing with their backs pressed tightly against the wall, anything to be as far away from what was about to kick off as possible.

In the centre stood two sides of the same person.

"A-America-?" England was about to interfere when...

"It was you wasn't it!" The first player snarled. "It was you bastards that did this!" The red eyed America sighed.

"Why do we always get the fucking blame? It wasn't us that turned everything into zombie freaks y'know?"

"Prove it!" The 2P crossed his arms.

"Take a look out the window," he said. "Then you'll realise how much of a douche bag you're acting like right now."

It was a good thing that they were on the second floor so that the large window that took up almost the whole wall was not barricaded. All there was were a pair of dark red curtains, drawn tightly shut for a very good reason. Alfred approached them, gulped and flung them apart.

At first there was silence...

Then gasps...

And then came the screams.

"Holy shit!" Romano couldn't look away despite his body begging him to.

Just like the other nations.

As outside, the corpse of Oliver Lirkland, The second player personification of England, was limping and hobbling amongst a horde of zombies.

The first person to move was Francis who ran over to Arthur and immediately used his hands to cover the Brit's eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Frog? I'm not a little kid!" France narrowed his eyes.

"Non, but even grown adults shouldn't have to see a corpse that shares their face, especially after that corpse has just been mauled by the walking dead." England stopped struggling and said nothing. For once he actually agreed with what the Frenchman was saying.

Around ten more seconds passed before America was able to pull himself together and pull the curtains shut again. His second player merely chuckled.

"Quite convenient, isn't it? Not only have I managed to wash my hands of that British dumbass but it means I have enough proof to make sure you can't blame all of this on us." Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"...You bastard. Loads of us have lost somebody important today, how can you say that about your own brother?"

"He wasn't _actually_ my brother now, was he?" Came the venomous remark. "Besides, he was useless. He couldn't use magic and all he did was make poisoned cupcakes!"

"...You still miss him though, don't you?" Everyone turned to see England walking into the middle of the room from the doorway. America ran over to him.

"Iggy! You're back! I-" But the Brit walked right passed him, his gaze set on the _other_ America.

"It's true that humans argue with their siblings sometimes say that they with death upon their brothers and sisters but its pretty much impossible to actually mean it. Sure they can be annoying and argue with you a lot but they can also be fun to hang out with or be there for you when you really need it. You love them even more than you hate them, you just don't know that. And it's the same with us nations. So to say such things about your brother, related or not, its obvious that all those things you said were lies!"

"England..." Alfred knew that Arthur was hurt by killing his brothers more than he led on but he never expected so much of that pain to have been covered up so well.

Was there still more to be found?

However, Alfie merely snorted and twirled his baseball bat around in his hand.

"It may seem like that to you but to us it's just another kill. No family discount if you know what I mean." That did it.

CLICK

Everyone's breath hitched when Alfred bought out his pistol and aimed it directly at his other him.

"Take that back," he growled, but his counterpart and the other second players just laughed.

"Awwww! Is my wickle double wouble gonna shoot me?" The dark American mocked. "You keep for getting who has the upper hand. This bat can reflect every bullet you give me."

"He probably doesn't even know how to use a gun!" A girl who looked an awful lot like Lilli said, producing more snickers.

"Al don't do it, it's just asking for trouble. We both know that these guys aren't even worth our time," Matthew called from the other side of the room.

Alfred nodded.

"You know what? Yeah, Mattie's right. You guys are a waste of space. Just go out the way you came and try to get bitten on the way home, yeah?"

"...We can't go home." America cocked an eyebrow.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. You're not the only ones with the zombie problem y'know. We've had it for a good day or so compared to your measly couple of hours yet you're the ones sobbing like a bunch of cowards!"

"So it wasn't just us?" Japan asked. "Our world's not the only one under siege?" Alfie snorted.

"Duh! Now if you excuse us, we're actually gonna try and survive." France gave him a puzzled look.

"So you're not staying?"

"We'll we were gonna but it seems like you guys don't want us around so-"

"Wait!" Alfred stepped forward after first placing his gun on the floor.

"You can stay with us. We'll all be heroes and save the world. Come on, if you think about it, it'll kinda be like a huge multi-player video game and it'll be pretty sweet. So what do you say?"

"...Pffffft!"

Suddenly all the 2Ps burst out into fits of intense, hysterical laughter. Some even had to grab on to each other for support.

"Us? Fighting w-with you?" 2P America gasped between laughs. "You've got to be kidding me! You're all a bunch of weaklings! Just go build your coffins already!" He didn't notice his double's eyes narrow as he picked his up his gun from the ground.

"Get out," Alfred hissed. "I'm sorry but as a hero, I can deal with a lot of crap but when you diss my friend and our kindness then you're on your own." His crimson eyed counter part smirked.

"Fine, we don't wanna work with you lot anyway. You'll just pull us back." There were a few noises of agreement.

"Wait!" Arthur ran over to the dark haired American. "Where are you going to go? What are you going to do? It's tough enough in a world like this but when it's not even you're own world..." Was it Alfred's imagination or did Alfie's sneer soften just a teeny tiny bit?

"We'll be fine. We're not as pathetic as your kind. Don't forget that we can do magic and shit." Alfie smirked as he began to gently caress the Brit's cheek again.

"But if you wanna come with us and keep me warm at night then I won't complain."

BANG! The bullet only narrowly missed the two as America dropped the gun and ran over to shove his 2P away from the one he loved.

"Back off, leave Arthur out of this!" Alfie let out a small "tch" and shrugged.

"You were never any fun," he smirked for the umpteenth time. "I guess no one will care if you die though that way. Have fun waiting to die!" Once again, Alfred was sure his double winked at Arthur, who had been pulled behind the 1P American, but before he could say anything Alfie had muttered some gibberish he couldn't understand and shot out the window in a ball of red light. The other 2Ps quickly followed their leaders actions and their first-player selves watched from the now shattered window as the lights faded into the dark grey skies.

There were a few seconds of silence before Romano asked that all important answer:

"Who the fuck was that?!"

"I think we'd all like to know, da?" Russia smiled creepily whilst Austria nodded.

"Yes, and why did they look just like us?" If the topic of conversation had been different, America would have been happy that everyone was talking to him again.

But to have to tell them about _him..._

He and Matt as well as a couple of other nations had kept the secret for years and to just tell them about it now...

He sighed.

"Okay, so I guess I should explain-"

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Everyone hesitated.

"W-What was that?" Wy asked, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

"I dunno, I'll go and check!" Before anyone could stop him, Denmark ran out of the room, only to rush back in a second later and slam the door shut, pressing against it with all of his strength. Norway raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did you see a spider or something?" The chuckles this caused faded quickly when they saw the Danes face: a mixture of pure fear.

"It's the barricades on the front door. They're coming loose. And the door's almost off it's hinges!"

It was only then that a stoney cold silence coated the room once again. Nobody screamed nor cried. They had all done enough of that all ready.

No one said anything but the looks on their faces all said the same thing.

The UN building was no longer safe.

They had to get out, and fast!

* * *

**Aaaaaaand I'm gonna leave it there cause I can't seem to end a chapter in this story without a cliffhanger for some weird reason! XD**

**And yeah, sorry if it seemed a little weak with the argument against the Americas, I ran out of ideas although I just KNEW I had to have Alfie flirting with Arthur right in front of Alfred DRAMA! X3**

**Oh and the 1Ps and 2Ps WILL JOIN TOGETHER EVENTUALLY, I just didn't want to have it happen straight away since number 1: that would be strange if they hate each other to the death, number 2: most of the 1P nations had no idea the 2Ps even existed until now (that'll be explained later) and finally number 3: cause I want to do a bit surrounding pairings/ more background for a couple of characters so there's a better understanding over what's going on and stuff before everyone bands together cause at least then I can focus more on the USUK vs 2pUS1pUK love triangle and the other idea or two I might throw in when we get to it. **

**It probably won't take that many chapters if I focus really hard though cause I really wanna start the merge asap.**

**Okay, so...**

**NEXT TIME:**

**The 1Ps have to escape the UN building before the horde break in...But can everyone get out in time? And where will they go now? Also, what happened to the 2Ps?**

**So until next time...SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**...I'm a little nervous that you're all gonna get mad at me by the end of this chapter. Please don't get too mad at me...**

**Okay so this chapter's kindda sad but I'm also a little unsure about it. I think the mournings that go on in this a little bad but I ran out of ideas and wanted to finish this. Also, I might write a one-shot for Halloween before the next chapter of this so I'm just giving you the heads up in case the next chapter takes a while. I also kept editing this chapter and cutting stuff out cause I kept having second thoughts on things but I hope this is okay.**

**Right, let's get this story going!**

**Warnings: Swearing, some violence (?) OCCness and Character death_s _(Yep, more than one. Now you know why I'm worried people will get mad.)**

**So...ENJOY!**

* * *

THUD! THUD! THUD!

The sounds got louder and their pace quickened, mingling with the cries of the nations upstairs. Germany looked at Switzerland.

"Vash! Do you have the key?"

"When don't I have it?" The Swiss man pulled out a small silver key and tossed it to Ludwig. Hungary's eyes seemed to sparkle with some sort of relief at the sight of the little piece of metal.

"Isn't that...?"

"Ja," the german man smiled slightly. "I never thought I'd ever have to do this but we don't have much choice."

"The weapon store..." Spain breathed. "Finally, I can see my battle axe again~"

All eyes were now on the small door in the corner of the room: the place for all weapons confiscated in meetings.

The weapon store contained at least one thing from each country which was locked away.

It had been used in times of great tension between countries such as wars where the weapons on countries involved were locked away to prevent fights from breaking out and causing harm to other countries.

Even now it was used for bitter rivalries as everyone knew that just one wrong sentence in an argument could easily result in a full-on brawl.

However, most of the time it was just used to confiscate alcohol, marriage registration forms, pasta and stupid games that certain nations liked to try and smuggle in.

Quickly, Germany unlocked the door.

"Only take out what's yours and only things that you know you can use."

Nobody needed to be asked twice and, as one, they all rushed inside.

* * *

England opened the locker door with the union jack flag on and gazed at the vast selection of potions and powders that had been confiscated from him over the years, most of them would had been slipped into a certain Frenchman's drink if they hadn't been sniffed out by Switzerland. Arthur sighed, this was no time to remember the good old times. He grabbed a worn leather satchel from the bottom of the locker and grabbed a few antidote-based potions designed for basic illnesses and injuries as well as a couple of bags of herbs. Whilst doing so he heard a slight "thud" as something fell out of the small cupboard.

"Hm?" He bent down to pick it up, emerald eyes widening.

It was a large book encased in case of cracking dark red leather with a large, English flag on the cover.

His most precious spell book.

"Maybe..." He looked at the small doors with the Flags of his siblings pinned to them before scanning the small room.

Everyone else seemed to still be preparing so he probably had enough time.

Slowly, he opened up Scotland's locker.

It was still there, years after it was confiscated when he broke into the UN building that one time with Prussia, both completely and utterly pissed.

England took out the dark blue book with the silver unicorn logo before taking out the books in his other sibling's little lockers.

Each and every one of them contained a book; Wales' was white with a Welsh flag dragon, Ireland's flag a dark green cover and Northern Ireland's flag was on a darker red cover than her British brother's.

England felt the books shake in his trembling hands as he tried desperately to stop tears from falling and soiling the beautiful art work on his sibling's spell books.

"England?" The Brit looked up.

"Norway?" The Norwegian held out his hand.

"Hand them over."

"What?"

"The books, give them to me. I won't damage them, I promise." It took the British man a couple of seconds of hesitation but he eventually handed them over to the nordic nation.

The blonde closed his eyes and began to chant as the pile of books glowed a dark blue and slowly began to disintegrate until only England's remained.

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Lukas! What did you just bloody-? Ooof!" He was cut off by his friend shoving the book back into his arms.

"Think of Scotland, picture his face in your head." The Norwegian said calmly, England slowly nodded and did so, fighting back tears that were trying to escape again. The red leather turned blue and the English flag became a Scottish one.

"H-How?" Norway grinned.

"Your book will now switch to one of your siblings whenever you want," he explained. "I know you all got them at the same time despite them being different and you probably don't want to leave such precious things behind.

"Norway...Thank you." Tears of happiness ran down the Brit's pale cheeks as he held the book tight. His friend smiled.

"It's fine, just make sure you have everything you need before we leave," he said as he turned to go, but England wasn't finished.

"Norway?"

"Yes?"

"...I'm sorry...About what happened to Iceland." England regretted mentioning the Icelandic almost immediately when Norway clenched his fists, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"...You shouldn't worry about me when you're in a much worse situation," Lukas said. "But I appreciate the concern." His bushy-browed friend was sure he heard Luka's voice wobble a bit but said nothing. Norway spun on his heel and walked away.

"I need to check on that Danish idiot and make sure he's not packing anything stupid," he said over his shoulder. "Make sure you've packed enough healing herbs, we'll probably need them with this lot."

Arthur merely nodded and turned back to his locker to get another bag, wondering if his sympathy for his friend had just made Norway feel worse.

* * *

"Germany! Germany!" The blond haired man sighed.

"Ja? What is it, Italy?"

"Can I borrow a gun or something?" The Italian man smiled sheepishly. His friend raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What weapons do you own?" Italy pointed to his locker and Germany sighed at the contents.

Of course: white flags and pasta ingredients. He really should have seen it coming.

"Feliciano! How many times do I have to tell you? Pack things because they are important, not because they are delicious!"

"Ve! But Germany!" The smaller man whined. "Pasta is important! It..." The blue eyed man's glare was enough to make him stop. Instead, Italy just twiddled his fingers.

"...So...Please may I borrow a gun, Germany?" Said German rubbed his temples.

"Nein! To give you of all people a gun is practically a death wish."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! But Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeermaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I don't wanna get eaten by a zombie!" The wailing was enough to attract Japan."

"What's the matter, Italy-kun?" Germany sighed yet again.

"I refused to give him a gun," the brown eyed nation raised an eyebrow.

"But what about Italy-kun's supplies?" Germany only had to point at the Italian's open locker.

"...Ah..."

"Japan! Please lend me some cool ninja stuff or something!" Italy begged, Germany thought for a minute before an idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Say, Japan?"

"Hai?"

"Do you have any of those ninja throwing knives?" The Japanese man took a couple of seconds to try and understand what Ludwig had just asked for.

"Oh! You mean kunai? Hai, I think I have a few from that time America-san and I attempted to cosplay during a meeting, let me have a look..."

Kiku rummaged around in his own locker for a while before bringing out two of the small dark coloured knives and handing them the Germany.

"Right, Italy, hand me one of your white flags," Ludwig ordered. Italy did as he was told, flinching as the German tore the fabric off the pole and began to rip it into strips. After that, Germany shoved the now bare wooden pole into the Italian's hands.

"Hold this steady," he commanded before turning to Japan. "Hold one of the kunai at the end of the pole and don't move. Japan obeyed as Germany tied the pole and kunai together with a strip of fabric before doing the same thing at the other end of the pole with the other kunai. He finished by tying another strip of fabric in the middle of the pole.

"Done," he sighed. "I have some more fabric so we can make a strap or something later so it'll be easier for you to carry but for now it'll have to do."

Italy smiled.

"Wow! It's so cool! Thank you so much Germany! You too, Japan!"

"It was nothing, Italy-kun," the Asian man beamed as Germany blushed slightly.

"Ja, ja, you're welcome. Besides, knowing you, you would have tried to attack by throwing pasta at them or something if we hadn't intervened."

"Eh?" Italy pouted. "I don't think of pasta all the time!" His friends said nothing and both pointed at the Italian's locker.

"...Oh..."

* * *

"Okay, bastards, listen up!" Romano yelled. The plan is to escape through the back exit as it is less crowded. A confused Finland raised his hand.

"But it involves walking through the entrance hall!" The older Italian sighed.

"Yeah...I know. But according to Denmark, the barricades should hold for at least half an hour. Canada nodded.

"Yeah, I made sure that everything was back where I found it after I let our..Guests in." There were a few growls at the word "guests."

"Okay, we move quietly and calmly like a fire drill," Germany said. "Romano and I will take the lead with Romania incase push comes to shove. An at no point whatsoever should people separate, got that?"

As one, the nations nodded before leaving the meeting room-and life as they knew it, in a steady stream.

Slowly they descended the stairs and into the entrance hall, the door was still standing although many fleshless hands could be seen. Romano turned to face the others.

"The passage we need to take's the one on the far left. Hopefully we should be fine for at least ten more min-"

CRASH!

Everyone's eyes widened as the door practically exploded, scattering on the floor in tiny chunks as the dead intruders stumbled inside.

"RUN!" Someone screamed as everyone sprinted towards the corridor, some people carrying the younger and slower nations like Switzerland, who picked up his sister bridal-style and hurtled towards the door and Seborga who scooped up Sealand and Wy by their waists, one in each arm and ran as fast as he could.

Japan was helping move the last few people along when he heard a squeal followed by a thud.

"Japan!" Kiku's eyes widened when he saw Taiwan sprawled on the floor in a heap in the middle of the room, zombies fast approaching where she lay.

"Mei!" He shouted. "Get up! Hurry!" The girl moved her legs and flinched.

"My ankle! I think I've sprained it or something. Japan, help!"

Kiku didn't need to be told twice as he began to run towards her.

"What happened?"

"I slipped on my dress!" The Japanese man sighed.

"I told you to tear it so you could run better like they did in the animes at my house!" The girl looked away and blushed.

"But I couldn't...You gave me this dress, remember? I know you might have forgiven me but I would never have been able to forgive myself."

"Mei..." Japan was so shocked that he didn't see the rather large piece of rubble until it was too late. He tripped and landed on his backside, flinching as broken bricks and splintered wood dug into his hands.

"Kiku!" His sister's eyes widened as he attempted to drag her body across the floor with her hands towards her dear brother.

However, her plans were brought to a halt as a cold, decaying hand wrapped around her ankle and dragged her backwards towards her death.

The Taiwanese girl screamed, trying to kick the hand with her free foot, only for that to be grabbed too.

"KIKU!" Her brother hurriedly tried to get up but his hands had began to bleed. Scrambling to his feet, he began to rush towards the crowd of zombies to save his sister.

But it was too late.

The dead lunged at her like a wave and her screams and begs for her brother slowly got weaker. Kiku fell to his knees.

Hollow.

He felt so hollow.

Only a few minutes ago with Germany and Italy had he felt so hopeful. So optimistic. Believing that he and the final members of his family would be okay.

But now...

Taiwan was dead. His little sister was gone. He would never see her smiling face, hear her laugh, feel her hugs ever again.

"Japan! What are you doing?" Hungary, who was at the back helping to move the slower nations along, yelled as she looked over her shoulder. "This is no time for a rest! We have to..." Her words faded as she saw a delicate, lifeless arm, clocked in a pink silk sleeve was pulled into the deadly abyss to join it's owner. By the looks of things, what was going on inside the mob was so brutal that the chances of her "rising" were pretty much non-existent.

"Liz! What are you-? Holy shit!" Prussia's jaw dropped, Liz let out a shaky sigh.

"You make sure nobody slows down, Gil. I'll take care of Kiku." Being a close friend of the brown-haired girl herself and knowing how close she was to Kiku, Eliza could tell just how terribly shit he must have felt. She walked over to him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder, Kiku didn't even flinch.

"Come on, I'll help you up." The Hungarian carefully pulled the Japanese man up by his wrist, taking a quick mental note to get China to deal with his hand wounds later, before escorting his slowly to the other nations and away from Taiwan.

"She's going to be okay now, Kiku. No one can hurt her now." She said softly.

Japan only cried.

* * *

Hungary gently ushered Japan towards the other nations who where stood just outside the UN building after successfully opening the fire door. China rushed over.

"Japan! Where were you, aru? And where's your sister?" Japan didn't look up from the floor, refusing to look his brother in the eye. A feeling of dread began to knot itself in the Chinese man's stomach.

"Kiku! Answer me, aru! Where's-?"

"China," Hungary interrupted with a sad glint in her eyes. "Mei...Didn't make it..." Kiku flinched at the mention of his sister, refusing to look up at Yao.

China opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again. He decided not to cry, not in front of his remaining brothers who needed him the most at that moment to stay strong. Catching sight of Kiku's injured hands, he cupped them gently with his own.

"We'll talk about it when you are ready, aru." He said softly. "For now, let's see if we can do something to ease the pain slightly. I think Hong-Kong has some lotions of mine."

_Hong-Kong... _Japan gritted his teeth. The only person closer to Taiwan than himself. Now it was only him, Yao and Japan himself lest out of his siblings.

Fresh tears began to fall as Japan, despite his hatred towards the breach of personal space, hugged his older brother tightly, feeling the comforting hands gently stroke his back. It was his only comfort now.

China said nothing as his brother cried, looking up, he saw Kaoru. Pain glistened in his brown eyes, it was obvious that he had figured out what had happened, that his sister wasn't coming back.

Sighing, the elder nation smiled sadly and opened up one of his arms, inviting the other to join the embrace. The offer was quickly taken up on and Yao smile at his younger brothers sobbing in his arms, allowing his own tears to fall briefly, knowing that both Kiku and Kaoru were both too occupied in there own grief to notice.

_It's okay to cry now,_ he thought to himself. _For now I can cry so I can be strong later..._

_...For the sakes of my siblings..._

_...Both dead and alive..._

* * *

"Well I guess we've got as many as we could out..." Germany said slowly.

"I feel bad for Japan," Hungary leaned back on the wall. "It wasn't his fault."

"It was no one's fault," Austria agreed. "But as much as I hate to say this, we need to think about what we do now. Didn't Romano say something earlier about there being a city?"

"Si, it's near by," Spain said from where he was sat on the ground, legs crossed with his eyes closed. "Romano took me there once. They have a rather large shopping mall." Hungary raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know the way?"

"Si! Just a few miles from here."

"Alright, everyone!" Germany raised his voice so that the small groups of countries which surrounded him all ceased their talking and turned to face him.

"As disrespectful as this may sound after the unfortunate event we have just faced, we need to get moving. "Hopefully, we can leave whilst the zombies are still...Distracted."

"Um, West?" Prussia pointed at the open fire exit. "It's a bit too late for that."

Everyone's eye's widened as limping, moaning figures could be seen coming from the other end of the corridor. Germany attempted to slam the door shut but it just swung open again.

"It's designed to only close from inside!" England reminded him, Sweden rubbed his temples.

"Can't we jus leave em?"

"And have them chase us for who knows how long?" Switzerland snorted. "I say we kill them!"

"But that might just attract more of them!" Seychelles wailed.

"Can't we just barricade the door?" Finland asked.

"With what?" Belgium waved her arms around. "There's nothing here!"

"Well we have to shut it with _something_," Hungary cried. "Or else we're all-"

SLAM! CLICK!

Everyone froze when the door swung shut, someone had just gone back inside and closed it, sealing their fate for the sake of the others.

And that person was...

"Austria!" Hungary screamed, banging on the door. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm saving you!" The Austrian yelled from the other side of the door. Ludwig ran to the door and tried to pull it off it's hinges.

"Austria! Think about what you're doing!"

"Yeah, specs! This isn't awesome!" Prussia could feel the tears building up but refused to shed them. The brunet inside merely smiled.

"I've thought about it many times and I know that this is for the best. I'd just hold you all up otherwise."

"You wouldn't!" Eliza screamed. "Stop saying that! Please, Roderich! Come out!" She began to cry as she proceeded to hit the door over and over until her knuckles began to show beads of blood.

"Eliza." Austria's face emerged from behind the door's window, causing the female nation to look up.

"I'm willing to do this if it means that you will be able to live. Consider it a thank you for all of those times you have been there for me." He smiled and placed a hand on the glass, Hungary pressed her hand on her side to cover his.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Elizaveta Héderváry," he said. "Ich liebe dich."

And with that, he stepped away from the door and looked at Germany who nodded slowly, knowing what the Austrian's final wish was. He grabbed Hungary and steered her away as Austria turned and slowly began to walk towards the oncoming horde.

Hungary flailed and thrashed around in Germany's arms as he addressed the other nations.

"We have to leave now, for both of their sakes." It was then that Hungary bit deeply into Ludwig's arm, running towards the door as soon as he let go, only to be grabbed again, this time by Prussia.

"Let me go! I have to see him!"

"Are you crazy? He's gonna die, Liz! If you think that you feel like crap now, just think about how you'll feel if you see that! And how Specs will feel!"

Hungary stopped struggling and burst into tears, grabbing Gilbert as if he could vanish any second. Italy hurried over to help comfort her closely followed by Germany.

America watched the heart breaking scene unfold with the other nations, occasionally glancing at a still distraught Japan. He felt bad for them, he really did.

Anger began to bubble up inside of him.

They didn't deserve to be put through this, none of them did.

Hell, nobody on this earth did.

So what the fuck was going on?

He looked over at the door to see Austria almost at the other end of the corridor where the zombies were.

"We have to go now!" He announced. "While Austria still has time."

Nobody said anything as the huddled together with the tomato gang at the front, ready to lead their fellow nations to the nearest town.

There was no sounds except from the occasional cry of sob from Hungary or Japan as they walked away from the UN building, involuntarily leaving two fellow nations and dear friends behind.

* * *

Alfie smirked as the chainsaw roared to life in his hands, swinging it around as if he was using it to cut something down.

Man, it felt good! He couldn't wait to take this baby out for a test drive!

"Will you please knock it off?" Nat yelled over the sound of the noisy machine. When his brother didn't respond he sighed and took out his microphone.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

His brother flinched and turned off the chainsaw.

"Jeez, what the hell, Nat?" The second player Canadian folded his arms.

"We're meant to be looting for supplies and shit that we can use and you're just goofing around!"

"He can't help it, it's in his DNA. He's a natural born goof!" 2P Russia remarked, only to cower under the American's deadly glare.

The second player countries had found what seemed to be some sort of strange campsite.

Barbed wire surrounded a large patch of land along with a nice wooded area as well as a fire pit and lake. Most of the tents seemed un habitable now though and all raided of all useful things like torches and food. The place was abandoned though, meaning everyone must have just gathered what they could and taken off in a hurry as the front gates had been left wide open when the nations had arrived. Near the gates were a wooden cabin which was probably where the owner had lived, a large stretch of tarmac which was probably a car park and a small, melly building which probably housed the toilets and maybe a shower. There was also a little portacabin containing an office and some sort of storage room which they were currently raiding.

"Holy shit," Lillian smirked as she observed a rack full of axes and chainsaws. Even though they weren't her sort of thing they looked like a lot of fun to use.

"Language, sis." Her brother, 2P Switzerland gently reminded her. Only for his sister to grab a her gun and aim it at him.

"What did you just say, big brother?" The Swiss man's eyes widened and he backed away.

"Oh, um...Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Well they have some sleeping bags in here," 2P Japan said.

"Oh yay! It'll be like one big sleepover!" 2P Romano clapped his hands together as the 2P personifications of Italy and Spain rolled their eyes. 2P Belarus raised a trembling hand slowly.

"I don't want to sleep here," her voice was nearly a whisper. "The barbed wire scares me, how this even a campsite?"

"Maybe it was to stop kids from running off, or to keep wild animals away?" 2P France yawned as Nat pouted.

"Then what's the point in camping if there's no wolves or bears stalking around, waiting to pounce when you need to piss in the middle of the night?"

"Our doubles really are boring," China's second player agreed, Alfie smirked.

"Well I wouldn't say _all_ of them are." The American 2P put down the chainsaw and grabbed a packet of cigarettes from a nearby shelf. Taking one and then tossing the box to Francois. Nat sighed.

"Just because you wanna bed Oliver's double."

"But still, that Alfred was funny to wind up. Acting like a hero. How old does he think he is?" Hungary's 2P roared with laughter as most of the others joined in.

"I bet they're already dead!" 2P Ukraine, snorted.

"What a shame, I wanted to hear them scream." Luciano chimed in.

"Same," Lillian agreed. "And then I wanted to shoot them down before they could even rise!"

"That could still happen," said Kuro. "Who knows, the hoard they join could wander over here..."

"Oh, I hope so," Luciano licked his lips.

As the second players bitched about their 1P counterparts Alfie watched from the side lines, smirking as he lit his cigarette.

"You're not gonna join in?" Nat asked him. The crimson-eyed man shrugged.

"Why would I when I don't agree with what they're saying?" His brother looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you that fucking oblivious? What I'm saying is that I hope they're still alive."

"Why the fuck would you want that?" The Canadian asked. His brother merely smirked.

"Because, Nattie, it'd just be boring if we never saw them again. Don'tcha think?" Nat pulled a face.

"You're fucking insane."

"Thanks, you're not that far off yourself." 2P Canada sighed.

"Screw this, I'm gonna go see if I can find any bait to lure a bear or something." He began to walk away as his brother exhaled a mouthful of smoke.

"Oh, and Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Nattie again and I'll tear you in half with that chainsaw!"

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SO SORRY! D': Taiwan's one of my fav characters and I like Austria too but they both kindda had to die for the sake of this story. I'm really sorry! :(**

**And yeah, I'm pretty sure campsites don't have loads of barbed wire around them (do they?) but for the sake of this story this one does.**

**Okay, the next chapter may take a while as I'm debating on writing a one shot for halloween (a fluffy rom-com cause I really need a break from all this sad story writing, but even then would I be able to write it in time?) and also cause half terms coming up!**

**So...**

**NEXT TIME: The 1Ps reach the city and America has some serious apologizing to do for a certain Brit...**

**So until next time...**

**BYE BYE AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (I know it's still a week or so away but... XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAZZUP! :D Okay, okay, I know, this is really late but I have a good reason!...Kinda. Basically, collage has been pretty tough at the moment, we've had a few assignments and practical assessments that I had to focus on and some other stuff that I'm not gonna list cause there's loads but you get the picture. Anyway, the good news is that I found a couple of pages in one of my books on how to survive a zombie invasion! :D It said that you should wear lot's of layers or biker leathers so it's harder to get bitten so I wrote it into the story! :)**

**Okay, so I'm sorry there's not much action in this chapter but I just wanted to clear up a couple of things like why America knows the 2Ps and stuff. There's some USUK fluff though to make up for it! :)**

**Right, warnings: OCCness, **some swearing... **That's about it really, I think. **

**I won't keep you guys any longer.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Many pairs of tired, aching feet dragged across the wasteland that was civilisation just hours ago.

They were tired, they were hungry, they were in pain both physically and mentally.

But nobody dared to complain.

Not even the micronations. Nor Italy, who looked at the verge of tears.

The other nations couldn't blame him, Austria had raised Italy when he was a child and Taiwan was such a sweet girl who used to give him sweets when he tried to flirt with her.

But they also knew why Italy hadn't cried yet.

Feliciano was trying to be strong for the sake of his friends; Ludwig, Elizaveta, Gilbert and Kiku were all dear friends to him who he turned to when he was in trouble.

But now it was the other way around.

"...America?"

Alfred turned to the un-naturally serious Italian.

"Yeah? What's up, Fells?"

"...Do you think we should tell them? About those guys from earlier?"

The American screeched to a halt, causing the nation behind him, Serborga, to crash into him and fall to the ground. America gave a weak smile as he pulled him up.

"Heh, sorry dude."

"So do you think we should, Alfred?"

By this point everyone had stopped.

"Actually, I would like to know about that..." Russia said, smiling creepily.

"Well I guess we could do with a break from walking," Wy shrugged. America sighed.

"Okay, fine! But only if it's okay with everyone else. Mattie? Kiku?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Canada smiled sheepishly, Japan only nodded, eyes glued to the floor. China pulled his brother closer.

"What is this? Are you saying that Japan knew those people?" Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that. Look, this might take a while so you might as well get comfy."

There were some sighs of relief as the nations slumped to the ground to rest their aching feet whilst others such as Belarus and Switzerland stayed standing incase they were suddenly attacked. Alfred watched as Arthur fell to the floor, his face briefly showed a very weak sign of happiness at this sudden "luxury," a small smile traced the Americans lips before once again turning into a serious frown as he addressed the group.

"Okay, it all started when Tony-"

"Is Tony okay?" Lithuania interrupted, shrinking a little at the glares sent his way. "Sorry, I just felt that-"

"He's fine, Toris. He went back to his home planet for a little while cause I had waaaaaaaaaaaay too much work to do and not enough time to play video games with him. Mr. Whale went too for some sight-seeing. Hopefully they'll notice something's up and stay put."

The Baltic let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness..."

"Okay, so Tony figured out a couple of decades ago that there's such thing as parallel universes and so we both thought that it would be pretty cool to check them out on one of his cool gateway-machine things. At first, it was pretty funny, we found out that there's a world where everyone's the opposite gender and-"

"Just get to the point, please." Most nations were a bit disappointed by Monaco's interruption but decided to just ask America for the details later, when they were in safer circumstances.

"Oh right, sorry." America laughed awkwardly before continuing. "It was fun at first but then Tony found some interference with the gateway that stands between all these worlds. It turned out that we weren't the only ones snooping around the universes. But these guys seemed to actually want o step through the gate rather than just peek through it like we were."

"And that's where me, Canada and Japan come in!" Italy chimed. America nodded.

"Uh huh. We found out that the interference was being caused by a universe where our personalities are the complete opposite and...darker. So Tony kinda freaked out cause we didn't want those guys coming here so he shut the machine down but it turned out that they didn't need technology."

"They used magic." Romania finished.

"Yeah," Alfred sighed. "The good news was though, that they only sent their worst counterparts: mine, Mattie's, Kiku's, Feli's and Artie's."

"So Al called me and we rang up the other's," Matthew explained. "You know, incase they suddenly spotted themselves in the middle of the street or something weird."

"Wait a second," England furrowed his eyebrows. "I wasn't alerted about any of this."

"Oh, we thought you'd figure it out with your magic or something. He wasn't that much of a threat anyway cause he didn't know magic." Alfred lied.

_I didn't wanna drag you into it, you'd have thought I was an idiot!_

"So basically you just couldn't bring yourself to trust him...Again."

"Norge!" Denmark turned to his fellow Nordic with wide eyes, Finland raised a hand awkwardly.

"Um...I think we should carry on walking now..."

"Agreed, I think we have all rested enough," Germany agreed.

"Eh? But I'm still tired! Can't we at least have a quick siesta?"

"Now's not the time, Italy!" Germany yelled, welcoming a few giggles from the other nations, relived that somethings were still the same in this changing world. Only China saw the small smile which passed over Japan's face for less than a second before his face fell back into one of mourning.

And only Romano noticed that Italy was faking his whining.

"So how much longer until we reach the city?" Seychelles asked as she dusted herself off.

"Um...Not long I think, right big brother?" The Netherlands gave a grunt of agreement to his sister.

"Wait! Is that it over there?"

Everyone turned to where Lilli was pointing: the tops of buildings could be seen in the near distance, peeking out from the thick, gray fog.

They had finally made it.

* * *

It didn't take long to find a large shopping centre in the middle of the town center.

However, it did take three hours to get rid of the hordes of zombies that kept coming after them, yet alone boarding up the mall.

"Right," Switzerland sighed as the last board went up across the automatic doors. "We're going to have to raid the shops for supplies."

"But big brother, that's stealing!" Liechtenstein gasped.

"Erm, I don't think it matters anymore," Spain said slowly. "...Right?"

"No, tomato bastard, it doesn't." Lovino was taking charge once again. "First thing we need is something thicker to wear."

Sealand's eyes widened. "Eh? But it's the middle of summer!" He whined.

"I don't wanna melt to death," Latvia agreed.

"I think what Romano's trying to say is that it would be harder for us to be bitten or scratched if we wear thicker clothing." Lithuania explained.

"Si, our best bet's biker leathers but just wearing lot's of layers works too."

"Da," agreed Ivan. "Just make sure that you don't get too hot, and that you can move around easily."

"So it's easier to run away..." Finland said sadly. Romano clapped his hands.

"Okay, split up and look for supplies. Do not leave this building and if you see any zombies, do not try to attack alone. If you need any help finding anything, ask me, Spain, Netherlands, Belgium or Fratello. We'll meet back here in two hours."

And with that, they all scattered.

* * *

Lithuania sighed as he watched Poland inspect a rail of brightly coloured shirts.

"Poland, we need to be looking for something that will protect us from infection!" The brunet grabbed a handful of leathers and tossed them to the blond.

"Here, try these on." Poland gave the garments a look of disgust but after a silent staring match with the jackets, he turned and walked towards the changing rooms.

Toris pretended that he didn't see the Polish man slip a certain pink shirt into the pile.

Instead, he rubbed his temples, if the Zombies or Russia weren't going to be the death of him, Feliks probably was.

* * *

Belgium sighed as he neatly folded her usual blouse and skirt and left them on the bench in the chang cubicle. Walking towards the curtain, she glanced over her shoulder at her old clothes, her old life, before leaving.

Stepping out into the main part of the changing rooms, she looked at herself in the mirror and tried to smile.

Her brother and Spain had helped her pick a dark brown jacket with black skinny jeans and knee high black boots. Spain kept complaining that she should at least try and find a nice little accessory like a bracelet or something to brighten the mood up a little but she refused.

Bella liked plain clothes, it's what she always wore.

Besides, her big brother and Antonio both had other things to worry about than just her.

As she turned around to her herself in a better angle, the female nation was unaware that she was being watched.

Romano stepped out from behind the pillar and continued to watch the Belgian girl for a while before speaking.

"...Are you really just wearing that because you like it?" The blonde jumped and spun around.

"Agh! Romano, don't scare me like that!"

"You didn't answer my question." The older of the two smiled sheepishly.

"I like this sort of thing, remember?" The other just rolled his eyes.

"Don't think I haven't seen you gazing into the windows of those flashy shops, Belgium. I've seen millions of pretty girls like you in my lifetime and none of them would have said no to a little charm bracelet or a new frock." At this point, he walked over and placed his hand over the blond's shoulder so it rested on the pillar behind her, blocking her escape. He then brought his lips to her ear and whispered.

"So why do you lie, Bella?"

Belgium closed her eyes as a red flush grew across her face.

"I-I..."

Lovino smirked.

"Hm?"

"I don't have time to worry about that!" She yelled, pushing the Italian away. His jaw dropped.

"...Belgium?"

"Our friends are dying left right and centre and all you're worrying about is if I look pretty?" Romano shook his head.

"What the-? No! That's not what I meant! I'm not that shallow!" Belgium sighed.

"Sorry, It's just that Austria's dead and I feel kinda bad for Spain. He has to take care of Italy and Prussia now. And big brother's gonna have to fight a lot now, he's pretty strong after all! I just don't want to make a fuss over something so little like an accessory. Even though they all looked so cute," she added under her breath.

"Belgium..." Lovino looked at her as she began to walk away.

"We have to lead the others up North, we don't have time to think about ourselves."

Romano watched as she left before taking the delicate gold bracelet from his pocket and letting out a small "shit," under his breath.

So much for dropping it in her hand and coolly walking away.

He gritted his teeth, it had seemed easier when he had bought the damn thing in the first place, before all this shit kicked off.

"Damn you, zombie apocalypse."

* * *

Romano had said not to leave the building, but he hadn't said anything about going on top of it.

America lay on his back on the roof of the mall. The electricity had been completely cut off and the stars were faintly visible in the darkened skies.

"I knew you'd be up here."

He looked up to see England standing in the doorway, the Brit walked over and sat next to him.

For about ten minutes they said nothing, both too busy getting lost in their own thoughts. England was the first to speak.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

"The stars?"

"Yes. I can see why you like your flag so much."

The two sat in silence once again before Arthur decided it was probably time to man up.

"Alfred? Listen, I'm-"

"I'm sorry." England raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon."

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" Alfred said as he sat up and turned to face the Brit. Letting sky blue eyes lock with leafy green.

"I shouldn't had said those things to you. You've gone through enough already and I didn't even bother to stop and see the signs that you were in pain."

"Alfred, what are you-?"

"I know about what happened to your brothers and sister." That one sentence sliced through the Brit's words like a blade, rendering him speechless as Alfred continued.

"I've lost a sibling today, England. You've lost four. Yet you've done nothing but try and help me and I just throw it back at where it hurt you the most. And for that, I'm sorry."

Arthur couldn't believe it. But before he could fight back, two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled the blond into the taller man's chest.

"You can cry if you want, y'know?" I don't even like this shirt that much."

And so Arthur did, gripping into the back of America's shirt as all the pent up frustration from the past few hours came flowing out. His pride was thrown to the back of his mind as Arthur continued to sob uncontrollably. America only smiled as he gently rubbed the older man's back.

"It's okay, Iggy. Just let it all out." He cooed into England's ear softly as the sobs that racked England's body reduced to shivers.

"Feeling any better?" Alfred asked once the crying had died down, he was about to pull away when Arthur's hands tugged on his shirt.

"...Can we stay like this just a little while longer? It reminds me of my brothers when we were kids...Before they were mean to me."

Alfred pulled the Brit closer and allowed him to nuzzled into his neck. England never spoke of his childhood so it was obvious how painful his ordeal had been.

"...Sure, take as much time as you need. I don't mind." That was an understatement. America really didn't mind. It felt as if the dream that he had had every night for as long as he could remember was finally coming true. He could feel the Englishman's face on his neck forming a smile.

"It made me happy... To see you fight for her." Alfred's muscles tensed for a second.

"You mean Skyler?"

"Mm..." England pushed away lightly so he could look his former colony in the face.

"To see you take care of someone else after all these years, I guess I can't call you some irresponsible Wanker now, huh?" He chuckled before his face became stern.

"I'm sorry about what I did. If there had been anyway to save her then I would have."

"I know, it's not your fault." America sighed. "I should have been there for her, as her kinda big brother, as a hero."

"But you were. You fought so hard to protect her." England gently cupped the American's cheek in his hand. "I think that makes you worthy of the title as hero and I'm sure Skyler agrees. The hero can't always save everyone, isn't that what sometimes happens in Japan's video games?"

"Arthur..." A small voice in the back of Alfred's head began to scream.

_Now's the time! Tell him!_

England looked up in confusion when America pushed him away and grabbed his hand firmly. Those bright blue eyes were now blazing with a rare seriousness.

"Alfred-?"

"Arthur!" America took a deep breath.

"Arthur, I-"

"I thought you were told not to go outside!" The two looked up to see a certain Troll-loving Nordic standing in the doorway.

Alfred gritted his teeth.

"We're on the roof, Norway. I doubt zombies can fly."

"Alfred!" England hissed before turning his attention to his friend.

"America just wanted to apologize to me for earlier, Lukas. I was just about to leave." The Norwegian nodded.

"Fine, just make sure you go and see Romania. He wanted to talk to you about setting a limit on how much magic you use." England grimaced.

"I'm not a bloody five year old!"

"Arthur," the name came out like a block of ice. "It's for your own safety."

The Brit sighed as he slipped his hand out of America's.

"I'll see you later," he said as he made his way back down stairs. Alfred waited for the footsteps to fade before glaring at Lukas.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but-"

"Since you apologized to Arthur, I won't incinerate you into Troll feed this time." Norway said coolly as he turned away and began to descend the stairs.

"Just make sure you remember that this isn't one of you stupid video games and that we could all actually die. I'm trying to keep Arthur alive. So for his sake, back off."

America didn't say anything until Norway was almost out of sight.

"I won't give up. I'm gonna do my best to save Iggy myself. I'll make sure that nobody else dies whatsoever!"

Norway hesitated, wondering if to fight back, but decided not to and continued walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"...You're a real jerk, you know that right?" The Nordic spun around to see Denmark leaning against the wall.

"What did I tell you about stalking me?"

"Says the guy who followed England and eavesdropped through the whole lovey-dovey thing to pick out the right time to barge in and interrupt. Really, Norge, you're like some over protective father when their teenage daughter brings their first boyfriend home." The Dane snickered. "What's the next step to 'Operation cock-block?' Give England the sex talk?"

Norway growled as he lunged for the Danish nation's tie, his eyes widened when it merely fell into his hands. The spiky haired man smirked.

"Clip on tie counterattack!" Norge rolled his eyes and tore the tie in half.

"Hey! That was a gift!"

"Don't care." Lukas tossed the fabric over his shoulder as he walked away. Denmark ran after him.

"...Hey, Norge?"

"What?" Mattias had to think for a while on how to say the next sentence.

"I know that you promised Scotland that you'd take care of Artie but..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"He isn't Iceland, and Emil's not gonna come back cause you fulfilled some measly promise." He prepared himself to be punched in the face.

But the hit never came.

Instead, Norway kept walking.

"We're ment to meet up with the others soon. Hurry up or you'll get left behind."

Denmark watched his fellow Nordic disappear into the distance before deciding that it was best to leave before America came down.

And for once in his life, Mattias wondered if he should have just kept his mouth shut."

* * *

**And done! Phew! So happy that's over! -.- **

**Right, before anyone get's mad about the Poland bit, it's not what you think and it'll make sense later. Seriously, I don't think even Poland would go shopping in the middle of an apocalypse...Although I guess everything would be free then and to be honest I probably would myself if a zombie invasion ever occurs...At least I can become a zombie in style! XD And I had to add a little humor here and there just because the last chapter was really sad and the humor kinda wrote itself. The "zombie's can't fly" and clip on tie and the operation cock-block all sprung up in my head and I was like, MUST. WRITE. THIS. DOWN!**

**Any way, Next time: the adventure really begins and hopefully the 2Ps will make another appearance (I hated having to leave them out of this chapter but I couldn't find the right moment to tie them in, sorry!)**

**So until next time...**

**BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! Sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long wait! Seriously, I feel so bad! D:**

**Basically, christmas and new year were really busy and I seemed to get motivation for writing other stories for some odd reason. Also, I recently got the Harvest moon sunshine islands game AND Tetris for the 3DS (cause I got too lazy to go onto the computer every time I wanted to play tetris) so as you can guess, I've been pretty distracted so for that, I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, this chapter has some action in it to make up for the last one. Also, I don't really know anything about guns and gun wounds so I'm sorry if any of that is wrong, this also goes for the motorbike thing as I don't know anything about them but this looked really cool in my mind so...Yeah, if anything in here doesn't sound possible then just pretend it is. Then again this is a story about the personifications of countries killing zombies with magic so I think It'll probably be fine. XD**

**Last thing: I wrote a 2PUS1PUK Fanfic called a 'Bouquet of carrots' because I realized that there's not much on this pairing and decided Alfie should have his own bit of spotlight that he doesn't have to share with Alfred. It's more light hearted than this so if you wanna check that out then please do :)**

**Okay, warnings: OCCness, swearing, violence and character deaths, I think that's pretty much everything but heres a warning for all the stuff I might have missed! ^-^**

**Right then! Enjoy!**

* * *

The buzz of a motor bike filled the silent valley, becoming a magnet for wandering zombies as they began to waddle in hot pursuit. The biker ignored the issue as they continued their journey until...

A barrier of rotting flesh blocked his path as more and more zombies came to the sides and behind the vehicle. Strangely, the biker calmly waited for the zombies to come closer before starting up on the bike and beginning to make doughnuts.

Quickly, he jumped off the bike whilst still holding onto the handles and used his lower body to knock into the walking dead.

Zombies were sent flying, but that wasn't enough.

Still holding the motor bike whilst it was still on, the biker got to his feet and swung it around like a machine, using the wheel to slice the sacks of rotting meat apart.

They were all gone in five minutes.

After kicking over a couple of corpses to make sure that the dead would certainly stay dead, the biker continued his journey towards the nearest city...

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys! My bad!" America laughed awkwardly as he joined the crowd of irritated-looking nations.

"Awwww," pouted Russia. "I was just about to suggest that we leave you."

"Can we please have no more irrelevant deaths?" Monaco sighed, glaring at both nations and killing off any signs of a fight before they even showed.

Germany sighed.

"I think that's everyone, isn't it?"

"Wait!" Toris stepped forward. "Feliks isn't back yet!" Romano sighed.

"For crying out fucking loud. Don't tell me he's gone shopping at a time like this?"

The sound of footsteps jolted everyone to attention.

Felix appeared with a large pile of shirts stuffed into his arms. The southern Italian face palmed.

"See?" Lovino scowled. Germany sighed as he turned to face the Polish nation.

"...Well?" Feliks said nothing. Instead, he tightened his grip on the clothes and broke his eye contact with Ludwig. Toris walked over and gently escorted him to where Estonia and Latvia were standing.

"Well I guess that's everyone!" Belgium tried to act chipper but only a few were fooled. Spain nodded.

"We should probably break through the front door, right?"

Romano made a grunt of agreement. "Si, it's the only way out of here. Besides, it's not like we can't fight now."

"You guys know your limits?" The Netherlands asked Romania. Said Romanian grinned.

"Yep, me and Lukas know when to stop, Arthur's got a limit too but his is a bit more..." He thought for a second. "...Limited..."

Arthur glared at his friend and oh, if looks could kill... He only stopped when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"You know they're only doing this to protect you, right?" Alfred whispered as the others continued discussing their plans.

"Nothing can protect any of us from this! Even bloody Sealand's not being wrapped up in cotton like me!"

"I know...But your ability could help keep you alive. You just have to be careful how you use it."

"...Tell that to my brothers and sister..." America froze.

"It wasn't down to magic, Arthur. You already know that."

"Oh! So you're saying it's me again?!" The Brit didn't realise that he had raised his voice until he saw everyone looking at them. He sighed.

"Bloody hell! Look, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I know, I know." America said in an attempt to soothe the agitated Brit. "It's been a crappy day. Well, I guess that's kinda an understatement but you get the point." He chuckled awkwardly but occasionally his eyes wandered to steal glances of a fuming Norwegian.

Germany coughed.

"Right...I think we should go." Romano sighed.

"Okay! Let's break the barricades down and exit from the front." Estonia, who had put up the barricades in the first place nodded and began to take them down with Latvia in tow. Antonio tapped the oldest Italian twin on the shoulder.

"Um...Lovi? Won't that draw attention to us?" The younger snorted.

"It's the computer bastard, the guy's good with his hands-Shut up, you get what I mean," he snapped, sharply elbowing his sniggering ex-mentor in the side.

"Anyway! Zombies are scary shit but also stupid, it's not like they're gonna come up with a tactic and work together."

CRASH!

"Hey! Make some more noise won't you?" The Southern Italian snapped, Estonia could only point at what was waiting for them at the other side of the now open, now unprotected door.

Zombies.

Tens, no dozens.

All just stood there, waiting.

Only inches away from the door where Estonia and Latvia stood.

America gulped as he stepped forward to try and catch the trembling Baltics attention.

"Okay, just try and take it nice and slow. One step at a time."

Eduard nodded, slowly tip-toeing around the broken glass and debris which surrounded him.

But before he could reach a safe distance, the unimaginable happened.

"ARRRRRRGH!"

The bespectacled nation turned to see Latvia, the nation he saw as his little brother. The poor boy had stumbled and caused enough noise to let the monsters behind him know where to pounce. Teeth dug into his neck uncomfortably as if he was a cheep rag doll in one of those claw games you see in arcades.

"LATVIA!" Estonia screamed as he ran back, grabbing the shoulder of his fellow Baltic and trying to pull his away from the mobs despite the yells of his fellow nations.

"No! It's too late for him!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Run!"

"No!" The Estonian screamed. "I can't! He's my-ARGH!"

Another pair of teeth locked themselves around the older nation's ankle, therefore sealing his fate.

"NO! Toris screamed, lunging forward in an attempt to help his friends.

But...

"What are you? An idiot?" Belarus snapped as she pulled the brunet back by the collar of his shirt. But Toris still continued to squirm and scream. Vash sighed, taking out his gun.

"We might as well get this over with," he muttered as he took aim.

"Wait-!"

BANG!

Everyone's eyes widened as Toris slumped in front of the Swiss, clutching his now bleeding arm. Belarus scowled from her spot where she had been pushed to the floor. Vash's eyes widened.

"...The Hell?"

"Liet!" Poland screamed, running towards his friend.

"What did you do that for? They're gonna die anyway!" Belarus spat. Toris refused to look his crush in the eyes.

"I couldn't... I just couldn't... They're like my brothers..." Vash sighed, walking closer to get a better aim at the zombies. As he passed Toris, he patted him on the back.

"I'll make it quick."

Lithuania screamed and sobbed as he heard the shots ring out but refused to remove his head from Poland's chest. Alfred had to resist the urge to throw up.

Toris reminded him of himself hours ago. The pain he felt. The anger.

But this was even worse. Lithuania was one of his closest friends. For him to go through this...With two people as well...

He was pulled back to reality with a hand on his shoulder. Blue eyes narrowed when they collided with purple.

"What do you want, Russia?"

"Go to him."

"...Eh?"

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, you're a better friend to him than I'll ever be. Please, just help Lithuania."

America didn't need to be told twice, dashing over to join Poland at Lithuania's side.

His friend wouldn't tear his eyes away from the floor. Tear drops fell on the tiles below him. America sighed sadly, gently shaking Lithuania's shoulder.

"Toris, we have to go," he said softly as the nations behind him readied their weapons and prepared to barge through the hoard whilst they were distracted.

Lithuania didn't respond. Alfred rubbed the other man's back in a comforting manner.

"They're in a better place now," this time Toris looked up, his eyes blood shot and his skin pale. He was trembling and looked almost broken.

Almost.

"R-Really?" Lithuania sounded like a young child.

"Yeah," Alfred responded. "Really, I promise." He extended a hand for his friend to take.

"Now come on, we have to hurry and I doubt Estonia and Latvia want you joining them too soon!"

That brought Lithuania back to reality.

"...You're right... They'd be sad, wouldn't they?" Relief washed over everyone when the remaining Baltic's eyes hardened and returned to their usual brightness. It was all brought to a halt, however, when he flinched and grabbed his shoulder, letting out a small hiss of pain.

"You okay, Liet?" Feliks asked worriedly.

"...Yeah...I think I just nicked my shoulder with that bullet."

"That usually happens when you jump in front of a gun," Switzerland called out, causing Lichtenstein to give her brother a 'that's not very nice' tug on the sleeve of his jacket. The other nations ignored him. China came forward with a grave face.

"Let's have a look," Toris unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it down.

"Aiya! It's bleeding aru!"

"Well what do you expect to happen when you get hit by a bullet?" Vash yelled.

"Brother!" Lilli said. "That's a mean thing to say!"

"I'd be able to treat it if we were somewhere quieter, supplies are no problem though." Yao said, once again, ignoring Switzerland. "But we should get this wrapped up with something for now, like a make shift bandage. Just be lucky the bullet didn't actually hit you and get inside your body."

"Then all we need are some rags-"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

Alfred was interrupted by the sound of fabric being torn apart. All eyes were on Poland who had just torn a strip off one of the shirts he had smuggled and was tying it around his Baltic friend's shoulder.

"B-But Poland," Toris stuttered. "I thought you wanted that."

"It wasn't for me, dummy." The Blonde smirked. "They were for injuries! After all, fashion trends come and go but friends are forever."

Toris wiped away the fresh tears that had formed in his eyes as the Polish nation finished with the 'bandage' and helped him up.

"Thank you, Poland. You too, Alfred. And Yao as well."

"Well now that's out of the way we should probably get through this mob whilst they're still...Distracted," Belarus said slowly, the others nodded, the stronger nations preparing their weapons or-in Norway and Romania's cases-magic whilst the younger and weaker nations stood behind.

"Try and focus more on keeping yourselves and others safe rather than killing them," The Netherlands commanded.

"Okay, on the count of three," Romano said slowly.

"One...

Two...

THREE!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

* * *

America gasped for breath as the final zombie hit the ground.

"Everyone okay? Did we loose anybody?" Spain shook his head.

"I don't think so," After they had thrown themselves at the monsters, most of the nations had been ushered into a small back ally in between the opposite museum and restaurant for safety. Only he, Denmark, Sweden, Spain, The Netherlands, Switzerland, Hungary Belarus and Prussia remained

"Erm, guys? Can anyone else hear that?" Denmark asked, looking around.

A strange buzzing had filled the air. Prussia nodded.

"Sounds a bit like a motor bike."

"Oh shit! There's more!" Everyone followed Switzerland's gaze towards the herd of hobbling corpses.

"That noise is attracting them towards us!" Hungary realised. "Do you think that it might be why they were waiting for us?"

Images of Estonia and Latvia in their final moments flooded America's vision. His clenched his free fist-the one that wasn't holding a gun.

"Dammit! Where is that coming from?"

"Deal wi' it lat'r" Sweden said, readying his axe. The zombies were getting closer.

America aimed his pistol and was just about to aim his first shot when...

"Alfred!" Everyone exchanged panicked looks as they saw England emerge from the alleyway and run towards them.

"Iggy! Get back! It's not safe to be out here!" The Brit ignored him and pointed at the shopping center roof.

"It's coming from up there!"

Nobody expected the sight which their eyes received when the looked at the top of the shopping center.

A motorbike was perched on the very tip of the roof on only it's back wheel. It's driver didn't seem to care that he-or she-was currently doing probably the most dangerous wheelie the the world. Then again, their face was hidden under a helmet.

Suddenly, the driver's body lurched forward, causing the bike to stand on it's usual two wheels as it was driven down the rooftop towards the edge.

"What the-?" Elizabetha said slowly, her eyes as wide as saucers. "You don't think he's actually-?"

He did.

Driving off the edge and into the air before landing a few feet away from the un dead. The driver got off, unstrapping what seemed to be a chainsaw from his back and turning it on. Then, he ran into the mob.

The nation's watched open mouthed as zombies were reduced into bloody ribbons.

"That guy is awesome!" Prussia gasped.

"He's still the reason that two people are dead whatever way you look at it." Arthur interjected.

The mob was now a pile of rotting decapitated body parts but the biker anti-hero didn't move from where he stood.

The other nations came running out the alley to join their friends, giving them words of thanks and congratulations but America didn't pay attention.

Slowly, he approached the biker.

"Friend or foe," he said calmly.

The biker said nothing.

"Friend or foe. Answer me!"

Once again, no response. Arthur began to approach the American.

"Erm...Alfred-?"

"Friend or foe. Tell me now: FRIEND OR FOE?" The gun was now shaking in his hands, fingers itching to pull the trigger. It was true that this man had saved them but it was also thanks to this savior that two nations were dead and as a hero, he could not let that slide.

The biker began to move, walking through the decomposing limbs towards him. America gripped the gun until his knuckles turned white. Now Switzerland was also taking aim.

But the stranger continued walking, and then, after a few more steps, he spoke.

"I'm sorry but I can't understand the question, how about you help me out?" He reached or his helmet and began to remove it slowly.

Eyes widened and some nations stepped back but Alfred didn't.

His face showed shock for a couple of seconds before turning into an expression of pure hatred as the piece of safety gear was now completely off, revealing a tanned face with eyes as crimson as blood under a mess of ebony hair.

Alfie smirked as he continued going forward until he was in front of his 1P counterpart.

"So come on then,_ me_, what do I look like to you?" He leaned in until his face was inches away from Alfreds and smirked. Whispering softly:

"Friend or foe?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! XD Oh man cliffhangers just seem to follow me!**

**Sorry about Estonia and Latvia dying though! I felt so bad writing that, poor Toris! :(**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany way...**

**NEXT TIME: A pact is formed and Alfred's pretty pissed off about it, also 2PUS1PUK! X3**

**So, until next time...BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wazzup people? Yep, it's me! Sorry for the long wait but we've been having to make a bunch of plans over the past couple of months for my birthday (my eighteenth so it's quite a big deal) as well as signing up for courses for next year I literally just got a review from a guest which warned me not to turn England into a doll which actually made me look through this chapter and change a couple of things, I think it looks a lot better now so whoever posted that review, thank you. Actually, thank you everyone who's reviewed, followed, faved e.t.c :)**

**I'm sorry if not many nations get much attention in this chapter, it's mainly about the Americas and England and I know that England is still a little doll-like in the first half of this but I tried to make him fight back as much as he could in such a scary situation and at the end of the day, fighter or doll, you'd still be scared, right?**

**Okay, warnings: Swearing, Violence, OCCness. Think that's everything**

**Also, yeah I literally just typed sunshine campsite into Google translate and it came out campeggio sole so I hope that's right!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I need to say, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Friend or Foe?" The words went over Alfred like a wave as he continued to glare at his double.

This man, no, monster had led two of his friends to their deaths. He refused to reward him with the satisfaction of knowing that what he had done had caused so much damage.

America didn't even notice England coming over until he had yanked the 2P away.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had all gone off on your own." Red eyes locked with green and the parallel American smirked.

"We did! We found a nice little place to wind down and enough supplies to last us a while so I decided to go off on my own for a bit and do a bit of killing."

"Don't..." Alfred hissed, trying with all his might to make words emerge from his dry throat. "Don't you dare address this as a fucking past time." Alfie raised an eyebrow.

"It kind of is. You play those games all the time, right? It's just a less crappy version."

And that's when Alfred snapped.

"A game? Are you fucking kidding me? This is REAL! Two people are dead because of you! Dead!" Lithuania began to cry into Poland's shoulder upon the mention of his deceased friends but unlike the England fiasco back at the UN HQ, nobody glared at America.

This time he had a point.

However, Alfie wasn't fazed.

Instead he stretched and said ever so casually:

"It wasn't like I knew that you were in that building."

That did it.

It was amazing how the 2P was able to dodge his other self's hits so gracefully. In fact, the 1P nations stood there stunned for a few seconds, just watching as Alfred threw punches about like a crazed loon before Germany eventually stepped in.

"You need to calm down, America," he said as he placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders and attempted to steer him away. But Alfred merely snorted.

"Calm down?" He spat. "How can I after hearing that bullshit?"

"Oh, so it's bullshit, is it?" Everyone's attention was once again cast on the only second player amongst them.

"Well yeah, you could have at least checked inside the building first."

"Really now?" Alfie sneered at Feliks. "You expect me to check out a large building-which I have never been in before-alone with cargo which could be considered valuable in this sort of situation? Well, well, either you are incredibly stupid or you don't seem to mind the possibility of the building collapsing on you or the chance of hiding crazed survivors or that teensy tiny worry of getting lost and cornered by zombies or fucked up gangs."

Nobody said anything, causing the nation with red eyes to laugh as he continued.

"Seriously, and you're blaming me? And here's another thing, you may be complaining about me not going inside but why didn't one of you go outside as look out or something? If someone's visible in a window or on the roof it normally means that the building is occupied."

They all hung their heads in shame as Alfie continued. He was right, this mess was partly their fault. The 2P eventually sighed.

"Well I guess I have no choice. Why don't you idiots just join us?" America tensened.

"If this is just another fucking insult-"

"It isn't," Alfie said bluntly. "We have a secure base and supplies."

"Oh really now?" The 1P American scoffed, crossing his arms. "Where?"

"The campeggio sole," everyone looked at Romano for confirmation.

"Yep, it's real, I heard it's a pretty shit place though. Seriously, the name itself translates to 'sunshine campsite!' How tacky does that sound?"

"You have a point there," Belgium chuckled awkwardly until realization hit her. "Wait, that's the one that the holiday people were trying to flog us last time we booked a hotel to come over and visit you. Big brother, you remember, right?"

"Yeah," the man nodded. "They said something about a forest and lake and it all being surrounded by barbed wire so kids wouldn't run off or something."

"So it's secure then..." America gritted his teeth.

"Wait! Why are you suddenly inviting us to join you? If we do then it cuts the amount of supplies and area to go around and you hate us!"

"You have supplies of your own, correct?" Crimson eyes scanned the rucksacks and first aid kits piled high on the 1P's backs as if they were a herd of pack donkey. "And besides, you can be our comic relief or meat shield, take your pick. Except for the magic ones we'll probably need those. His gaze switched from a scowling Romania to Norway-who looked ready to attack-before finally landing on England, who was still stood behind Alfred. Tanned lips stretched into a malicious grin, the owner's eyes never leaving the Brit.

"Especially you. Although I guess for more than just a couple of magic spells..."

In less than a second, Alfred was standing in front of Arthur, arms outstretched and gaze murderous.

"Keep the hell away from Artie," hissed the American. "We will never join forces with you. Ever!"

"But wouldn't it be safer if we do?" Everyone looked at Finland as he hugged a struggling Sealand. Australia let out a grunt of agreement.

"He's got a point. We have to think about the kids here," he nodded at Wy and Seborga. New Zealand crossed his arms.

"You say that but Wy's more mature than you."

"Hey!"

"We're not merging sides and that's final!" Germany yelled. "Two nations died because of you and I am sure that the zombified second player which we saw outside the UN headquarters had something to do with you also." Was it England's imagination or did the mention of his dead double make Alfie flinch?

If he did or not didn't matter as the tanned man suddenly smirked and calmly strolled towards where Alfred stood.

"I thought that we had all agreed that the deaths of your little friends was partly your blame." He raised his left hand and it began to glow an eerie electric blue.

"As for that British shithead, there's always another, and I think he'll make a decent replacement." All colour drained from Alfred's face when he realized what his look a like was planning.

"Hey, Iggy's staying with us so-Argh!"

"America!" England screamed as the younger nation somehow was lifted into the air as if he was a toy being picked up by a large invisible child before he was then carelessly tossed aside. The others watched in horror as he landed face down in the mud at least a meter away.

Romano glared at the 2P nation who merely smirked and wiggled the fingers of his glowing lefty.

"You fucking bastard!" He charged forward, only to be sent flying seconds later and winding up inches away from America.

"Lovi!" Antonio tried to run to his friend's aid but his feet refused to move. It took less than a second for the other 1Ps to figure out that their feet as well would not budge.

Only one first player wasn't having that problem.

"Let them go!" England growled, small green sparks began to fly from his fingertips.

Alfie said nothing and instead began to approach the Brit, smirking viciously.

The green sparks turned into orbs of energy as Arthur readied himself for a fight, but as soon as Alfie grabbed one of the British man's pale wrists...

"Huh?" Emerald eyes widened in panic as the spears of green light suddenly faded. His shock faded just as fast as he was tugged violently by his wrist and forced to trail after the 2P American as they headed towards the motorcycle.

Thrashing around like a fish out of water, England gritted his teeth.

"Protection!"

Alfie was flung backwards as a veil of light surrounded Arthur for less than a nanosecond before vanishing as quickly as it formed.

Without even looking back, the 1P Brit began to run back towards his friends to help aid Norway and Romania, who were trying to break the curse which was shackling their ankles to the ground.

It was only when France yelled out Arthur's name that he looked over his shoulder...

And screamed.

* * *

"Ugh..." America slowly lifted his aching head from the ground at the sound of yelling nations. Eyesight hazy from pain, he focused on what his friends were yelling at.

Suddenly, he didn't feel so groggy.

"Iggy!" He screamed as what was chasing the man he loved sent shock waves of fear soaring through his veins.

A large blur of black was charging after England like a mad bull. The Brit begged his aching body to go faster but his feet were sore and his muscles throbed with pain.

His heart was practically throwing itself against his rib cage as he forced himself into over drive. Looking up with exhaustion glazed eyes, he saw Romania and Norway's hand gestures becoming frantic and chanting practically being screamed at ear-splitting volume.

Arthur then allowed his eyes to travel towards where America and Romano lay, the two were awake but it looked like they were experiencing the same problem as their fellow countries but with their entire bodies rather than just their feet.

Relief temporarily washed over the dirty blond.

America was okay.

Alfred didn't die.

Because if he had...

Arthur couldn't go through it again, he couldn't allow Alfred to leave him again like last time.

He didn't want to be alone again.

"Iggy!"

Hearing his (annoying) nickname, Arthur was thrown out of his thoughts to see Alfred looking at him in absolute fear.

No, not at him. Behind him.

England looked back at the blur of black. It was getting closer.

Biting back a sob, he picked up the pace.

His lungs were begging for oxygen and magic had already weakened his body despite it being such a simple spell.

Gritting his teeth, England silently cursed his low tolerance to magic. To perform magic, a certain amount of energy was drained from the user depending on the type, power and the user themself. Neither his siblings or his fellow magic trio members could understand why England's magic aftereffects were so severe. Scotland had thought it was because of England's Britannia Angel persona and that it was requiring more energy to keep it under control. Romania reckoned that Arthur had been cursed by accident by one of the older UK siblings when they were children or maybe by an evil witch or nation who may not be around today to break it. But Wales and Norway guessed that it was probably just because of the poor Brit's terrible habit to get sick easily.

Whatever it was, England hated it. He didn't want to feel like a stupid starry-eyed princess, sat in a dungeon, waiting to be saved. He was the United 'bloody' Kingdom for crying out loud! It was so embarrassing!

Alarm bells rang throughout his pounding brain. Either he was slowing down or the blur was getting faster.

Whatever it was, he was in trouble.

The thing about England was that he was stubborn. Always was and probably would always be.

He refused to accept defeat.

But of course, it was obvious that he would lose from the beginning.

Feeling his legs finally fail him, Arthur dropped to the floor, completely numb to the screams of his friends as the shadow blazed past him and eventually slowed in front of him, slowly changing form to America's dreaded other self.

"Using magic despite knowing the after-effects," he mused. "Either you're incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

Clumsily, Artie scrambled to his feet, shoving the taller man aside but a arm snaking around his waist made him unable to flee.

"Arthur!" Norway cried out as he and the other standing 1Ps stumbled forward as their invisible shackles snapped.

America and Romano watched the others before looking at each other and attempting to get up themselves.

They could.

With in a matter of seconds; Alfred, Lovino, Lukas, Vald, Antonio, Francis, Vash and Ludwig were sprinting after Alfie as he dragged Arthur towards the motorbike with the Brit thrashing around in the American's grip like a fish out of water.

"Let him go, bastard," Romano growld, only to flinch when an icy gaze fell upon him.

"Oh? And why would I do that?" The 2P smirked. "As you can see, England is very tired. If you were to make him walk with you any further then he will surly be harmed. And this isn't really the safest place to rest."

It was true, Arthur had stopped fighting and had practically melted into the taller man's arms. His face was flushed and his breathing was shallow. Forrest green orbs were almost invisible under heavy eyelids. Alfred had never seen Arthur in so much pain for such a long time.

Anger surged within his stomach towards his other self: the one who had caused England's agony but also the only one who could ease it.

It was only then that he realized that Spain was yelling something at 2P America. Alfred wasn't sure what it was but it made his double laugh, angering the Spaniard more. Antonio lunged to attack but America placed a hand on his shoulder, signalling him to stop. The light green eyes widened in shock as Spain watched the younger nation take a step forward and look the other him right in the eye.

"Fine, we'll join you. What do you want?" The dark haired American smirked.

"It's simple, me and cutie here are going to go on a little ride back to base. But since motor bikes make a lot of noise, you're going to follow and kill anything that comes after us, dead or alive. Got it?"

"If it means Arthur is safe then I'll risk my life," France yelled before anyone could refuse the offer. The others nodded or made grunts of agreement, although some looked pretty pissed off with the plan.

"Right, see you later...Maybe!" The crimson eyed man smirked as he carried England towards the bike, gently sitting him down before getting on himself. A pair of unfocused green eyes gazed at the sapphire eyed American as the motor roared into life.

"Alfred...?"

America could taste the salty blood running through his mouth as he bit his cheeks. He wanted to tear his gaze away from the pale figure of his loved one but just couldn't. Instead all he could do was watch.

"...I'm sorry."

That was the last thing Arthur heard before he was taken away.

It was also the last thing Alfred said before he broke down in tears.

* * *

England hated to admit that he was scared.

He had ridden a motorbike before, but he had been the driver, the one in control.

He had no power over himself in this situation, and it terrified him!

It annoyed him that he had to put himself in Alfie's control as he sat there, his arms wrapped tightly around the other's waist so he wouldn't fall off.

He allowed his eyes to wander across the dead landscape.

Cars broken and abandoned. Debris scattered around with the occasional body.

The limping figures in the near distance.

The clouds of smoke and dust were too thick for Arthur to make out if the owners of those silhouettes were dead or alive and, is they were alive, was their sanity still intact.

"Don't pay any attention to what's going on," his captor said. "Just close your eyes and relax, try and enjoy the ride."

"Whilst you drag me through barren wasteland full with unknown, unstable biological weapons? Mm, yes. Very relaxing!" Arthur was half expecting an agitated growl but instead Alfie merely sighed.

"Look, if you don't rest then you're just gonna end up getting yourself killed."

"I thought that's what you wanted us to do!" England snapped back.

"Your lot, yeah, it would really brighten my day. But not you, that's not your job."

This angered the Brit.

"My job? So my job is to watch my friends fight and die? I'm just some bloody hostage?"

"No, babe." The brown haired man looked over his shoulder at the smaller nation and smirked. "Your job is to sit there and look pretty."

His words only left Arthur a blushing, spluttering mess for a couple of seconds.

"...So basically a hostage then?" He eventually retorted before using his legs to kick at those of the man in front of him. "Also, eyes on the road!"

"Yeah, yeah." The tanned man rolled his eyes. "Just be happy that I don't feel like tearing off your legs for that."

The two rode in silence for about 30 minutes, with Freddie focusing on his driving and Arthur lost in his own thoughts.

It was the screams of people getting devoured which brought their attention.

"Where was that from?" Asked England, unconsciously tightening his grip on the other man.

"Other side of the hill to your right, and if you're trying to cut off my blood circulation then please continue."

"Oh, well if you want me to fall off and die then fine." The British nation huffed. "I never wanted to be with you in the bloody first place!"

Alfie looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"Then why didn't you let go already? We've been cycling for at least a couple of hours. You've had a shit load of chances."

"..."

"Look, we'll settle this later. As much as I love to fight with pretty faces, you won't be much fun once you're nothing but a fucking corpse!"

"Then what are we going to do?" The American sighed.

"I have an idea, but you have to trust me."

"Trust you? No way in bloody hell am I trusting-"

"Do you want to join your brothers or not?" England's eyes widened when the other man snapped at him. He wanted to kill him for mentioning his brothers.

"...Don't you dare bring them into this," he seethed.

"Too late, they already are!"

"I'm warning you, mention my brothers again and I will turn you into ash!"

"If you use excessive magic, you will die," Alfie said calmly.

"...Tch!"

Alfie looked over his shoulder at the stampede as it came towards them.

"Right, hold on tight!" England's jaw dropped.

"You're just going to leave them?"

"Yep! Your friends are the clean up squad, remember?"

"...Stop the bike."

The 2P raised an eyebrow and let out an amused chuckle.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I want off. Now!"

"No, babe. Just sit back and sleep or something."

"You must be joking! We've already lost a fair amount of countries. They can't defeat this many!"

"Neither can you!" The cocky smirk had vanished from the American's face. "You're still weak. You'll either collapse or be overwhelmed by those things, either way, you'll die."

Nobody, not even a person as twisted as Alfie could have expected what happened next.

An eire chuckle escaped England's lips, which soon became a laugh.

"Do you really think that I care if I die right now?" He said softly. "I can be with my brothers again and I can avenge Estonia and Latvia at the same time."

2P America just looked at him blankly.

"...The fuck?"

"Just think about it for a second, suppose I _do_ die. When my fellow first players find my body, they aren't going to blame the zombies."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..."

"Oh no, I'm not," Arthur grinned at the other's sigh. "You see, I was last seen alive with another man so surely, he would have been there to help fend the zombies off. And if he too had failed in doing that, then where is his corpse? After all, if there's no corpse then surely the man is alive, right? And if I was the one who found my friend dead then I'd want to find the other man and make him tell his story..."

"...You're blackmailing me, aren't you?" A small hint of boredom was laced in those words as if he was used to this sort of thing. He probably was too!

"I wouldn't say that, let's just say that I'm making a strength out of a weakness..." The British blonde leaned in and placed his head on the driver's shoulder before whispering into his ear.

"...And teaching you why you must never mess with a Kirkland."

The only sounds made for the next few seconds were the groaning and stomping of the dead until...

"Do you know how to use a chainsaw, babe?"

* * *

**Yay! I made England go creepy badass XD**

**Next time: the 1Ps on their way to the campsite and Arthur with a chainsaw! XD**

**Until next time...BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wazzup! :3 Yep, sorry for the late upload...Again! But there's a chainsaw in this chapter so...I hope that makes up for it?**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany way warnings:**

**OCCness, swearing and a bunch of zombies getting acquainted with a chainsaw so yeah, violence (I tried not to make it very detailed though because I really don't wanna have to change the story's rating for this although if people think the rating needs bumping up to M I will do it, it's just that I've never written an M-rated story before so I don't really know if I've crossed the line) There's some 2pUS1pUK too! (With no Alfie or Lukas to cockblock! :D)**

**Oh and Iggy turns from doll to crazed badass in this chapter, just thought I'd warn you.**

**Right, I think that's it but here's a warning for the stuff I didn't warn you about that was probably warn-worthy just incase.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"...I...Can't go on much longer...!"

"Italy! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Ve~ But Germany, you're all red and sweaty too!"

"Ja, well..."

The small talk faded into awkwardness as the England-less nations trudged along glumly.

"Ah...I wish that this was all a dream," Spain sighed. "I envy that guy over there, he seems so relaxed despite all this. See? He's taking a siesta right now!"

"Uh, Bastard? I think he's dead..."

"I was only trying to lighten the mood, Lovi."

"That just made this whole thing even more depressing!"

"Lovino, don't be mean," Belgium sighed.

"But I wasn't even-"

"Can we all just focus, please?" Switzerland snapped. "Too much noise is going to bring them here."

"They're probably already close though, bet that totally-un-awesome-because-I'm-not-riding-it motorbike's done the trick," grunted Gilbert.

"It doesn't matter," Francis said slowly, continuing to walk when the others stopped. "As long as we get to Angleterre quickly before those...Things harm him."

"Yeah," Alfred agreed, running until he was up to speed with France, everyone else following suite.

"We're coming, Iggy. Just hang tight."

* * *

"...A chainsaw's like a sword, right?" Arthur said slowly."

"The heck? No, it's like a chainsaw!"

"I mean," the Brit uttered through gritted teeth whilst he rubbed his temples. "I can use it as if I was using a sword. I've never used a bloody chainsaw in my life!"

"Well today's the day!" The red eyed driver smirked. "Okay, I need to undo the strap that I've got on and take the saw. Don't fucking drop it or we're screwed!"

"Oh sure, remind someone in a situation where they're supposed to be calm that their life is at stake! That makes perfect sense."

"Just do it!"

"...Wanker!"

Trying to keep his hands from trembling, England began to try and undo the buckle of the belt which Alfie had used to keep his weapon attached to his back, using his free hand to press against the blade of the machine so it would not fall when release. Otherwise, they were both pretty much meals on wheels!

"You almost done there, doll face?" The dark haired man was getting impatient.

"Hold on, hold on. The knife-part-thing's going to slip." Arthur felt as if he was going to throw up. "There's too much blood on this thing!"

"Then wipe it, babe. You've seen blood before." Replied a bored voice.

"That was different," Arthur snapped back. "Got it!"

"Great, now swivel round and stand up."

"...What?!" The Brit's eyes widened. "Are you bloody joking?"

"Do pigs fucking fly?"

"They do with magic!"

"Just get on with it!"

England growled as he obeyed the American's orders. Using one of Alfie's shoulders for support, he pulled himself up wand then slowly turned around.

"Okay, now what?"

"You still got the belt?" 2P America didn't let his eyes leave the road.

"Yes."

"Show, don't say"

With an agitated sigh, England dropped the strip of worn leather into the other man's outstretched hand.

"See? Not too hard was it?" The red eyed nation threaded the belt through the one holding up the British man's trousers, tying it like a mini lasso.

"Okay, I'm gonna hold this. That way, if you lose balance, you won't fall. Oh, but if you get bit you're on your own."

Alfie could feel the anger radiating of the man behind him.

"Just get this over with, please." Was it the 2P's imagination or was there a hint of fear in the blond's voice? "I don't want to be near the bloody creatures any longer than I have to."

"Wow, someone's on their period!" That earned Alfie an elbow to the back.

"Do that again, cutie and I'll serve you to them on a silver platter! Right, now I'm just going to slow down the bike a tad-"

"You're going to WHAT?!" Arthur could feel the trembles coming back. "Are you crazy?"

The second player spun his head around so quickly that England was surprised that it didn't snap. The American's smile looked like that of a predator preparing to kill it's prey and feast on it's carcass.

"Yes. Yes I am."

The bike's speed was harshly reduced before England could deliver a snarky comeback and emerald eyes darted wildly over the huddles of rotten flesh which were now swarming the vehicle.

_This is for my kind, it's for my fellow nations...And for any humans still out there..._

He drew in a big drink of air in an attempt to ease his growing anxiety as the walking dead got closer and closer.

_This is to avenge my brothers..._

The creatures at the front of the herd were now at arm's length.

_This is for Alfred!_

Without another thought, Arthur let out an ear-splitting battle cry as he sung the roaring machine in his hands.

The first couple of corpses fell to the floor, this time they were dead for real.

For a second, Arthur merely looked at the bodies on the ground and then at his hands, now faintly tainted with small splatters of blood.

A small giggle escaped the british man's lips as realization of what he had just done began to seep into his brain.

That wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. In fact, it was rather fun!

It reminded him of his pirate days, where he could be wild and rebellious. Feared and not needing to worry about what everyone else thought and expected.

It re-lit a fire in his eyes which had been dead for so long. Something which went unnoticed by the gathering undead.

With a bloodthirsty smirk, England lifted up the saw and brought it down hard.

Again...

And again...

And again...

Alfie let out a yawn as he continued driving the bike slowly down the road as if there wasn't a massacre being orchestrated by his passenger.

"You done yet, Dollface? I'm getting sick of driving like a goody goody!"

No response.

"Dollface? You dead or something?" The 2P wasn't sure what humans called the painful feeling which was surging in his gut right now but he was sure he had never felt it before.

The strange feeling vanished, however, when he heard Arthur's voice.

"...Heh..."

"Arthur?!" The tanned nation looked over his shoulder and harshly pulled the belt-leash, forcing Arthur to turn around.

Cracked lips were pulled into a sickening smirk and blood red eyes narrowed at the sight they were welcomed to.

Blood, dirt and who-knows-what coated England's clothes. The chainsaw was clutched tightly in both hands. Hair messy and face drenched in sweat.

But what drew Alfie in was the eyes.

The disgusting illusion of obedience and order had been torn apart to show who England really was.

The Green iris were now filled with anger, pride, excitement and Alfie's personal favorite: blood lust.

"Enjoy that, babe?" The smaller nation could only nod. His words clogged up by small giggles of excitement.

It had felt so good!

2P America looked at the mangled mess of rotting flesh and smirked.

"Feel a bit bad that I didn't get to join in the fun now... How about another round?"

Alfie's passenger nodded frantically-the American knew he would!-As he twisted the bike's key and made the engine roar as loud as he could.

England got what the 2P was trying to do, jumping off the bike and turning the chainsaw back on, waving it around like crazy.

The eerie moans of the undead began to sound once again as Alfie stood up, grabbing his baseball bat which had tied to the front of the motorcycle with a piece of rag. He and Arthur shared one, devilish look before they lunged into death's mobs.

* * *

The 1P nations stumbled wearily across the waste land with the younger and weaker in the middle and the stronger taking the back and sides. The Tomato gang took the front, their faces gave. The tension between Romano and Belgium had been too much for even Spain to try and bring down.

Japan still looked pale, despite Hong-Kong and China never leaving his sides and small sobs could be heard occasionally through the deadly silence but Hungary strongly denied it was her (Prussia wasn't convinced.)

It was after what seemed like hours that Finland decided to speak.

"Um...Does anyone else find this...Odd?"

"Odd?" The Netherlands raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, we've been walking for what must be hours by now and we've only come across, what, two? Three Zombies?"

"Actually, I was thinking that too..." Germany agreed.

"But the motorcycle should have drawn them towards us," Monacco mused. "Unless..."

"The motorcycle's stopped!" France's eyes widened. "Mon Dieu! Angleterre!"

"Francis, are you out of your mind?" Spain grabbed his friend's shoulder as the Frenchman hurried through the group in an attempt to pursue the bike on his own.

The cold eyes which looked back at him made Antonio flinch.

"Then tell me this, Espagne. Suppose it was_ Lovino_ in this situation right now."

"Hey! Leave me out of this, French Bastard!"

"Spain, don't do it!" Belgium begged before screaming as the tanned nation merely let France's arm slip through his fingers.

"France!"

Nobody knew who cried after the blond man and nobody really cared.

"Francis!" Canada screamed as he took off after his caretaker.

"Are you both out of your minds?" Germany yelled after them.

"Says the man yelling in the middle of a zombie-ridden wasteland!" Belarus snapped back.

America ignored the scwabble which was about to commence and instead began to run after two of the nations he considered family.

Despite hearing the screams and cries of nations such as Italy and Liechtenstein begging him to turn around and come back, he kept on running and eventually caught up with Canada.

"Mattie!"

The Canadian let out a yelp as his brother tackled him to the floor, kicking and screaming.

"Dammit, Alfred! Let me go!"

"So you can run towards your death? Nu-uh bro. Not gonna happen!"

"Then what about Francis, huh?" The violet eyed brother pushed the American away, finally giving Alfred a glimpse of his crying face.

"Francis means everything to me. He always notices me when you lot don't and actually treats me like I'm something other than your stupid shadow!"

"Matt..." America felt his gut ache with guilt. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"Matthew. I'll make a promise to you now, as a hero, no, as a brother. I won't let Francis die. Heck, I won't let anyone else die."

But Matthew merely looked away.

"No Hero can save everyone, Alfred. You're not a child, even you know that saving everyone is impossible."

Slowly, he peeled the hands off his shoulders.

"The others could be dying right now. Francis might have been torn to shreds. Arthur-"

"Don't say things like that!" The gentleness in Alfred's voice had gone.

"I know it's hard, dude. But please, you have to hope." He felt his hands begin to shake but he continued to talk.

"You may be thinking that they're dead, but that's just a thought. There's still hope that they're still up and running and looking for you. So Mattie, if you ever remember any of the stupid shit I've told you ever, please let it be this. Never ever lose hope no matter what happens! Please promise me, Matt."

"Al..." Canada looked up at his now crying brother. "I'm sorry! You're right, we can't give up hope in situations like this!" He let America help him up before pulling the American into a bone-crushing hug.

"I promise I won't lose hope anymore!"

"There you guys are!"

The two nations jumped away from each other and looked to see the others running towards them. Switzerland was seething.

"What the hell do you think you were doing running off like that? You could have died!"

"But big brother, it wasn't their fault!" Lilli held Vash's arm. Denmark nodded

"Yeah! It's pretty difficult _not_ to lose your mind in this sort of thing!"

America was about to thank his two saviours when suddenly.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Everyone paled.

"Francis!" Seychelles screamed as she ran after the voice's source.

"No wait!" Monaco took off after her. "It's too dangerous!"

Matthew wasn't too far behind as the other surviving nations also joined the pursuit.

"Francis!" Seychelles saw her ex-caretaker on his knees slumped in the middle of the mud.

He paid her no attention.

"Papa!" She tried using the name she used in her childhood to bring him back to his senses as she shook his shoulders. "Please, what's wrong?"

The Frenchman merely pointed straight ahead.

Chocolate brown eyes followed the out-stretched arm.

Now it was her turn to scream.

* * *

"Sey!" Monaco's eyes widened as the shriek pierced the smoggy air. "Sey, hang on! I'm coming!"

"Not without us, you're not!" The female nation turned to see Belarus along with Russia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Canada, America, Spain and Germany. Germany stood forward.

"We're not letting you go after them alone, the others are on their way." The blond girl nodded as she tried to regain some composure.

"You're right, forgive me for being silly." Lilli shook her head.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I would do the same if it was big brother." Vash blushed.

Another scream filled the air, America tensened.

"C'mon!" The group followed the screams to see the two missing nations slumped on the floor. Seychelles was shaking and sobbing hysterically.

"Victoria!" Monaco ran to her side as Spain, Canada and America headed towards France.

"Amigo, what happened? We thought you were dead!" Antonio never got a reply as just as the question escaped his lips..

"What the?" Germany pointed to the near distance. The path was littered with parts of what was probably once a heard of zombies. Switzerland gritted his teeth.

"Lilli, look away!"

"But why-?" Belarus covered the other girl's eyes before she could say anything else. America gritted his teeth.

"That idiot! I knew that the bike thing was a bad idea!"

"It explains the lack of zombies we ran into," Switzerland observed before raising an eyebrow. "Hey, are you alright?"

Tears were beginning to form in Alfred's sky blue orbs. Canada took a shaky step forward.

"Al...?"

"He's dead, isn't he?" The American let out a hollow laugh. "Arthur's dead and it's all my fault. I should have never have let him go with _him_."

The others watched as America broke down, Seychelles continued to wail and France just sat there motionless. The grief that loomed over the three made even the coldest of hearts amongst them hurt. Just knowing that they couldn't even comfort those who needed it right now, after all, what were they to say? 'Sorry that the man that was so dear to you was mauled to death by zombies after being abducted by an evil doppleganger?'

It was only when the silence was broken that all hell broke loose.

"...He's not dead."

America looked up to see a smiling Ivan.

"What?"

"I said, he's not dead." Switzerland narrowed his eyes as Germany prepared to restrain America if things got messy.

"Ivan, this is no time for jokes."

"Hm?" The Russian tilted his head to one side, obviously puzzled. "Who said that I was joking?" He pointed at the ground inches away from where he stood.

"See? The bike tracks still go on after this point."

* * *

"Ah~ That felt bloody brilliant," Arthur sighed, leaning into Alfie's back with his eyes closed. The 2P smirked.

"You did really well out there, I didn't think you 1P wimps would have it in ya." Red eyes narrowed. "Plus, you look sexy covered in blood."

"Don't push it," the Brit growled. "Anyway, that's another reason to get some of this gunk off me. Are we almost there?"

"Nope," the darker haired man grinned as he saw the outline of an archway in the near distance. "We _are_ there."

* * *

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! Whew! Sooooooooooooo happy! I hope the chainsaw scene was satisfying enough for everyone since I got so many reviews from people saying they were looking forward to it.**

**Okay, so...**

**NEXT TIME: The 1Ps arrive at camp. Yeah, America and Norway are probably gonna freak when they find out what Alfie let Arthur do...**

**Hopefully, I won't take forever on the next chapter but I can't really promise anything.**

**So until next time...BYE BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! :3**

**Sorry for the late update as usual, it makes me happy that you all are so patient with me! :) To be honest, this week's Hetalia really got me fired up for this chapter. Sooooooooooo much USUK~ Seriously, this week's and last week's episodes are definitely a couple of my fav episodes to date.**

**Right! Time to talk about the chapter!**

**Okay, so I'm sorry if this kind of feels uneventful but I really wanted to do a little chapter on them actually arriving. A couple of the things that happen in this have been flying around in my head for a while so I really hope you like this!**

**Right, warnings:**

**Loads of OOCness, swearing, a little bit of blood and some fighting.**

**I think that's just about everything.**

**Soooooooooooo ENJOY!**

* * *

America never thought that he would find such a horrible looking place so welcoming.

The mangled mess of barbed wire and bricks loomed over them like a monster of some sort. The fact that the bricks were each painted in bright, clashing colours didn't really do much. They were probably done to make it look more welcoming.

They didn't.

They really didn't.

"Erm...This is the right place...Isn't it?" Denmark chuckled awkwardly. "I mean, we were looking for a campsite, weren't we? Not a prison for bad rainbows."

A couple of nations gave a small sound of amusement as a sign of appreciation for the bad joke whereas most just groaned and rolled their eyes, too tired to deal with the Dane's stupid remarks.

"Nope, this is definitely it," Lovino gestured at the metal plaque which had been (poorly) drilled onto one of the brick walls. The slab was engraved with the camp site's name as well as what seemed to be the site's mascot: a smiling sun with sunglasses on. Something which definitely stank of copyright in Alfred's opinion, who was sure he had seen a very similar logo on a cereal box before.

"Well at least it's engraved, not painted," Belgium said in an attempt to lighten up the mood. "It means that it's probably not _that_ shabby!"

"Actually, I think that it's a good thing that it wasn't painted, otherwise it probably would have been peeling and we would have missed the place." Monaco adjusted her glasses. Poland looked at her.

"But wouldn't that have been a good thing? I mean, this place is, like, a dump!"

"It doesn't matter what it looks like. It's safe. That's all that matters right now." Switzerland stepped forward. "So...How do we get the gate to open?"

"I don't think anyone's even around," Russia craned his neck so he could peer through the bars of the gate, his face puzzled.

"How odd...But the tracks still go on even after the gate, so it's not like nobody's home."

_Iggy... _America gritted his teeth. The thought that Arthur was so close but yet so far away hurt him.

Before he knew what he was doing, the american was placing one foot on a lime green brick (placed between a christmassy red and neon purple? Seriously, who was in charge of decorating this place?) and reaching out towards the metal.

"Oy! Bastard!" The southern part of Italy was the first to figure out what the united states was up to. "Don't do it, you'll tear that thing down!"

"So? At least we can then get inside!"

"But then so can the zombies! C'mon we'll think of something else." Gilbert approached his friend to help him down but the American merely kicked him away.

"Ow! What the hell, man? Not awesome!" The albino stumbled back into Spain's arms as France stepped forward.

"Mon ami, I'm, as worried about Angleterre as you are. But this isn't' the way to go."

"I don't care!" America grunted through gritted teeth, letting out a hiss of pain as the wire cut through his flesh.

"I have to see him now, before something happens!"

"Eh? Well aren't you a prince charming...NOT!" The nations turned towards the small booth at the side of the gate which they had thought to be deserted.

A small but steady stream of smoke could be seen coming from the window. It was obvious that whoever was in there was smoking but the smell was anything but tobacco.

"Who's in there?!" Vash readied his gun as he began to slowly approach the booth. Lilli hurried after him and tugged harshly on the back of his coat.

"Big Brother, no!"

"Big brother, nooooooooooooooooo!" The voice mimicked mockingly. "Ugh! You really _are_ the opposite to me, aren't you, Liechtenstein?" Switzerland narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you DARE speak to her like that! Come out and face me, you coward!"

"Eh?" Some movement could be heard from inside as suddenly, a pair of legs could be seen emerging from the window of the booth, wrapped in fishnet tights which went well with the red high heals on the owner's feet. "I can talk to myself all I want..."

Everyone's eyes went wide and Lilli's face went red when a girl who resembled her extremely well slid out onto the ground. Her red dress was so low cut with such a high skirt it was practically a belt. Her hair was in a pair of platted pigtails similar to the way Lilli wore her own hair before she cut it, tied with a pair of black ribbons and her face heavily coated in makeup to the point that she almost looked like a circus clown.

However, she was not someone to laugh at. The vast array of guns attached to her clothes and body were proof of that.

Switzerland was the only one to not back away as she walked towards him, leaning in until their faces were inches apart.

"Right? Big-bro-ther~?"

"L-Leave him alone!" All eyes turned to see 1P Liechtenstein-_Lichtenstein_-holding a gun at her counterpart.

"L-Lilli!" Vash's eyes widened but the girl the gun was aimed at merely laughed.

"Eh~?" She smirked. "Is my little wittle other self trying to be the leading lady? Awww! How sweet!"

"Back off!" Everyone's eyes widened as Belarus stepped forward. Yep, _Belarus_. The girl who stuck up for nobody except Russia. The 2P's face twisted into a nasty scowl.

"What did you say, bitch? Why don't you just mind your own business and turn up your pretty little nose like your second player."

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to take orders from garbage!" Came the Belarusian girl's snappy response. Ivan stepped forward.

"Erm, Natalya?"

But his sister ignored him. (Another sign that shit was about to go down.)

"Either you leave her alone or I peel off your face like an apple skin," the platinum blonde snarled. But all Lillian did was giggle.

"That has got to be the cutest threat I've ever heard!"

Belarus looked like she was about to snap back a nasty remark when...

"Now, now, dollface. Don't hog all the punching bags. We've got to share!"

America, who had just gotten down from the fence at this point, turned to the source of this new voice. His face morphed into a look of pure hatred.

"You!" He threw himself at the gate where his double was standing behind. "Where's Arthur?"

"Well you're not near him so somewhere safe, obviously."

"Don't screw with me!" Alfred grabbed the metal mesh which acted as a gate, only for Alfie to look at the newly formed cuts on his double's hands and smirk.

"How did we get these then?"

"He tried to climb the wall to save his princess!" Lillian screeched from meters away, only for Belarus and Switzerland to send her poisonous glares.

2P America's crimson eyes narrowed and a smirk stretched across his face.

"Heh, and you think you can protect Dollface when you can't even protect yourself?"

"The only person who should be protecting Dollface is Dollface himself!" This new voice caught everyone's attention. "And stop bloody calling me that!"

"Arthur! You're...Okay?" Said Brit turned to meet the gaze of who had said his name. Alfred couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him.

England's body was covered in blood, but the lack of cuts showed that it obviously wasn't his. The clothes that he had put on just hours ago had already been replaced by a green lumberjack shirt that looked a couple of sizes too big for him and a pair of worn jeans. His satchel was still with him though.

"Alfred? Are you listening to me, Git?" But whatever Arthur had been saying to America whilst the younger nation had been examining his ex-mentor would never be known.

"Iggy, did they hurt you?" The Brit snorted.

"If they had then they wouldn't still be standing."

"Were you hurt in anyway at all?" America pressed on.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" The fact that Alfred wasn't getting to the point was irritating Arthur.

"Then why are you covered in blood?" Something unfamiliar flashed in those dark green eyes which America found unnerving.

"England, what did this guy make you do?"

Nobody was prepared for what was to come.

"...Heh..."

A soft chuckle escaped the British nation's lips. Which became a giggle and soon evolved to full blown laughter.

"Arthur!" America's bloody hands gripped the metal mesh again. His head snapped to the direction of his 2P.

"What the heck did you do to him?"

His double merely shrugged.

"We ran into some zombies on the way back, no biggie."

"No biggie?!" Alfred hissed. "Look at him!"

"He does seem like he's got a few screws loose at the moment," Russia agreed as Norway approached the fence.

"Arthur, look at me. You have to calm down."

His friend didn't listen. Lukas sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." He clicked his fingers and a million white sparks surrounded England. His facial expression began to look more peaceful and within seconds, he was asleep on the ground.

Norway looked at Alfie, his expression icy.

"We kept our half of the deal, now let us in." The red eyed man let out a "tsk."

"Fine, but only because I need a replacement entertainment." He signaled for Lillian to open the gate and let them all inside.

As the 1P's filed in, Belarus felt someone tug of the sleeve of her blouse.

"Um..." Lilli began softly. "Danke...For earlier..."

"Seriously, thank you for saving my sister," Switzerland looked almost embarrassed. The taller girl shrugged.

"It's fine. She was a massive bitch, end of story." And with that, she walked away to catch up with her own older brother in an attempt to hide the faint rare smile forming on her lips.

* * *

The second they were through the gate, Alfred was sprinting towards Arthur like his life depended on it.

"Arthur!"

"Not so fast, aru!" China placed a hand on the younger nation's shoulder. "You're not worrying about others until you've had medical attention!"

"But Arthur-"

"He'll be fine," Norway said coolly as he approached his sleeping friend. "I just used something that'll calm him down, he should awaken within ten to twelve hours." He glared daggers at Alfie.

"Maybe then he can fill us in on what we've missed."

"Ooooooooh! All fear the ice queen!" The 2P rolled his eyes, the statement caused Denmark to snicker and earned him a nasty look from Lukas. America refused to allow the subject to change.

"I'm staying with him until I'm sure he's safe," France sighed.

"Can he at least see where Angleterre will be sleeping?"

It was obvious that Norway would have said no if Finland hadn't cut in, saying it was fine and that Sweden would carry him. China turned towards the second player American.

"Where's your medical supplies?"

"First aid point's over there," the tanned man replied, gesturing towards a dingy portacabin. "Be glad it's the site's, not our's, or we wouldn't have let you use it."

"If you want conflict, pick on someone your own age," was the only response he got from Yao. "Kiku, Toris, come with me, aru."

And so he left with a sheepish Lithuania and a pale-faced Japan, but not before giving Alfred an earful and a half about visiting the first aid point the second that he saw Arthur was safe.

"Princess's pad is the furthest to the right," Alfie said, pointing towards the row of tents being put up by 2Ps. Berwald and Alfred were gone before he could say anything else.

* * *

It seemed that England's tent was not for sharing.

It was small, but as luxurious as you could possibly get in a crappy campsite during the zombie apocalypse.

It contained a camp bed with a blanket which seemed to be wearing away and a pillow with barely any stuffing in it next to a lantern, which had been placed on a portable stool along with some of the Brit's healing herbs and potion bottles.

The bespectacled Nordic placed England down gently on the bed after removing the Brit's shoes and rucksack. He then turned to leave.

"Dn't stay too long. E' need's res'," the Swede said over his shoulder as he exited the tent.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the sandy blond replied.

He sighed.

Now it was just the two of them alone.

Sky blue eyes scanned England's sleeping face and anger began to form in the Hero's gut.

This should never have happened.

England should be awake and complaining about Mcdonalds or Tony or, well, anything.

He could never forgive Alfie for whatever he had done to his sweet Arthur. But he could never forgive himself for allowing Arthur to fall into his double's clutches in the first place.

A tear fell gently down America's cheek as the sleeping nation in front of him began to toss and turn in his sleep.

"Alistair..."

Before America knew what he was doing, he was rummaging through the contents of England's bag- Arthur would have been livid if he was awake!-before his hands finally fell upon what he was looking for.

"Aha!"

He grabbed England's spell book and placed it in the smaller man's arms, chuckling softly at the way Arthur began to nuzzle into the book-which was now in it's Scottish form-as if it was a teddy bear.

America wanted to caress the face of his love but didn't want the cuts on his hands to further corrupt the angelic face of Arthur's with anymore blood belonging to another man.

Instead, he draped the worn blanket over England's petite form.

"It's going to be okay, Iggy," he whispered soothingly. "Your brothers may be gone but I promise to takeover protecting you. I'll be your hero, no one else."

And with that, he left the tent. Only stopping once to steal one more glance at the man he loved and to draw the tent's curtain-like doors shut.

* * *

"Yeeeowch!" America winced at the feel of disinfectant on his wounds. "Damn it, China. Can you make it any more painful?"

"If that's what you really want, aru."

"S-Seriously?" Lithuania chuckled as the two in front of him bickered.

"it's nice to see them getting on so well, right, Japan?"

Japan gave no response.

"...Japan?" China looked up from his work on America's hands to see his brother sat silent and unmoving on a chair in the corner of the room.

He was looking down at his hands with despair-filled eyes.

_Kiku..._

China was about to say something when...

"Liet!"

Toris stood up from his chair, wincing slightly from the pain of this sudden movement, as his Polish friend appeared in the doorway.

"We totally have a problem!"

* * *

Alfred knew that something was wrong the second he saw Spain on the floor and a cocky-looking 2P Italy standing above him.

"You can't do this, we have children!"

"Eh? so what?"

"Erm... What's going on?" America asked a panicking Feliciano.

"B-Big brother Spain's mad!"

"Idiota! He can see that!" Romano spat from beside him. "Tomato bastard's got every right to be pissed though."

"Why? What happened to get him so mad?" Belgium turned to the American, her usually cheerful smile was replaced with worry.

"The other version of Italy says that they've taken practically all the sleeping bags and we can only have what's left."

"Uh huh..." Alfred nodded slowly, "and how many are left?" Romano merely pointed to a pile of about five or ten sleeping bags. None of them seemed to be in good condition.

And that's when America saw red.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He stormed through the gathering crowd of nations from both sides. Spain looked up.

"Amigo!"

"Hey dude," Alfred gave a bitter smile and held out a hand. "Can you get up?"

"S-Sí..." Antonio gratefully took the hand and allowed his friend to pull him up. They both glared at the 2P before them.

"Y'know, you're not treating you guests very nicely..." America folded his arms. Luciano scoffed.

"Pft! Guests? You're just our pawns. You know? Entertainment. Meat shields even!" Alfred felt his fists clench so tightly that he was surprised that he wasn't drawing blood yet.

"I know we made a deal and stuff but we're still here to save your asses at the end of the day. Without us, you guy's would probably have idea where to go in our world. So can you at least give us a little bit of gratitude?"

"Please," Spain begged. "We have female and micro nations, and many amongst us are injured. Can't you guys at least go two to a sleeping bag or something?"

"Sorry, but finders keepers, losers weepers~"

"Why you!" America lunged towards the Italian but Luciano dodged it elegantly.

"Booooooooooooring~" Alfred gritted his teeth.

"Why are you doing this? Sure, you guys need sleeping bags, we get it, but we do too!" And that's when the second-player personification of Italy looked him in the eyes, sneered, and said:

"Well I'm sorry that there's not enough for all of us to have one each. I guess we just weren't as dumb as you and didn't let anybody else die!"

That.

Was.

IT!

Before America's brain registered what he was doing, he had tackled the other man to the floor. The 2P nations laughed and jeered whilst their doubles screamed.

"Al! Don't do it!" Canada's voice could be heard amongst the rabble.

"Somebody do something!" Germany yelled. But everyone was either trapped within the crowd or paralyzed with fear.

Even Spain was staying put, uncertainty in his eyes on whenever to stop his friend or allow him to continue. It was only when he caught sight of the cold, unforgiving tips of throwing knives sticking out of Luciano's sleeve that he realized that he had to do something.

"America! Look at his hands!"

Alfred felt his blood run cold when he followed the Spaniard's advice but had no time to be alarmed. Quickly, he tried to restrain his opponent's arms but it was too late. Luciano had the knives in his grip and, after pushing the American away from him, he turned to Spain.

"Looks like somebody needs to learn not to meddle in other people's business, sì?" He snarled before taking aim at the other man who was unarmed.

"Spain!" Belgium attempted to make a break for it towards him but Romano grabbed her.

"Are you fucking crazy? You'll get yourself killed!"

"But-"

And then the first knife was thrown.

"SPAIN!"

Antonio was too scared to move, instead he closed his eyes and readied himself for impact.

The pain never came.

At first, he thought it was because he was dead, but then he remembered that only the bite of a zombie could kill a nation.

So why had the crowd gone silent?

Slowly, he opened his eyes and gasped.

In front of him, a man held a knife: the exact same throwing knife which had left Luciano's hand mere seconds ago.

Only to be caught by...

"Honestly, I'm out for a couple of hours and you all try to kill each other!? What the bloody hell is wrong with you all?"

"I-Impossible!" Norway's eyes widened. "He should still be under for at least ten more hours!"

Alfred had closed his eyes when 2P Italy had aimed the knife at Spain, unable to bare seeing someone else who he was unable to save.

When everyone else had shut up, he had expected the worst.

But that voice...

He opened his sky blue orbs and looked at the figure standing in front of an obviously shaken Spain.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

* * *

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! ^-^**

**Yeah, it's pretty obvious who's Spain's hero here! XD**

**And I really liked the idea of Belarus sticking up for Liechtenstein and then Switzerland having to thank her for it. I could kind of picture Belarus getting on with Liechtenstein and Switzerland, ahaha, now I've got the image of Lilli and Natalya going shopping in my head and Vash having to carry all their bags! XD**

**And yeah, the 2Ps were very fun to write. Especially 2P Liechtenstein cause it was fun making her look and act like a total bitch! (Yep, this is literally how I would expect 2P Liechtenstein to look and act) XD**

**Okay, NEXT TIME: The fight is broken up...But the noise has attracted attention... Also, the sleeping bag argument continues!**

**The next update may take a while since I'm off on holiday tomorrow for five days and then there's some stuff that needs sorting for college and stuff but I'll try my best to get it done as quick as I can! ^-^ **

**Until next time...SEE YA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**...I am really sorry about the short chapter in such a large amount of time.**

**College has been busy and I had a couple of jobs to do over christmas so finding the inspiration/ motivation as well as the time to write this story without getting distracted by plot bunnies for Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! one shots has been pretty tough. Luckily, I think I now have a vague idea where I wanna take this story so I'll try my best to finish it!**

**Okay! Warnings: swearing, OOCness and some violence.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"...You have _got_ to be kidding me..." Alfred muttered. Did Alfie do something to him again? He was supposed to be sleeping for hours! Unless Lukas was lying...

He looked to see a panic stricken Norway standing in the crowd.

Nope, he had definitely intended to make England sleep for around half a day or until he had finally gotten to grips with things.

But Arthur seemed fine.

What the hell was going on?

"Erm...Hey!" The Brit in front of him turned around, dark green eyes blinked with confusion.

"What do you want, twat?"

"You..._Are_ England, right?"

"...Pardon?" America knew that he probably sounded like what England would call 'a complete twit' but he still pressed on.

"You're not all crazy and laughing and stuff anymore. Speaking of which, what happened to you?" The Brit in front of him raised an eyebrow.

"America, I have absolutely no clue what you are on about. All I remember is waking up from an enchantment of peaceful dreams," he aimed a dirty look at Norway and Romania.

"Wasn't me!" The Romanian of the two said maybe a little bit quicker than he should have. Norway was as white as a sheet.

"But how did you-?"

"Yes, yes, I'll yell at you later," Arthur was not in the mood to face Norway at the moment. "Right now, shouldn't you all be busy dealing with that?"

He pointed at the fences.

It seemed like the loud arguments had attracted some unwelcome attention...

"Shit!"

America was about to reach for his pistol when...

"Desperise!"

A large black glow surrounded the fences, causing all the corpses to stumble back a couple of steps. But that was it.

Arthur's eyes widened.

"What the...?" He was beginning to sway slightly.

"IGGY!" Alfred grabbed his crush's shoulders in an attempt to hold him steady. Norway shook his head.

"This is why I used the enchantment. He's getting weaker both with his magic and his body."

"But the enchantment didn't work! It even faded!" Romania exclaimed. "Seriously, what the heck is going on?"

"Erm, guys?" Canada raised his hand sheepishly. "They're coming back."

"Oh for the love of-! Right, everyone step away from the fences." Switzerland ordered. "If you can use a gun or anything which goes long distance get over here."

"You're going to shoot?" 2P Lichtenstein laughed. "You're just gonna bring down the fences with your lousy aim!"

"Yeah? Well at least it's better than slashing the whole thing down with an axe!" Vash spat back. "Bullets will make smaller breakages making it harder for them to get in." Lilli smiled.

"And since we are not near the fences, we can get away if we need to, right big brother?" Her double rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Now I _hope_ the zombies eat me!"

"Then go on then, that'll give us all some time!" 2P Russia said before shrinking away from Lillian's deadly glare.

Everyone stepped back apart from Vash, Lilli, Lillian, Natalya, Vald and Luciano, the Italian and Belarusian with their throwing knives at the ready. 2P Switzerland raised his hand.

"Erm, Lill? Do you want me to be your backup?"

"Nein. But you can be my back _off_," the girl hissed. Her double's eyes widened.

"Why are you always so mean to your brother?"

"None of your bee's wax,_ princess_," the 2P sneered, causing Belarus to snarl.

"Watch it, or we'll happily go through with that little plan you suggested earlier."

"Now, now. Fight now, bitch later!" Romania chuckled, Vash, however was trying to keep his cool.

"Yes, well thanks for that. Try and use more appropriate wording next time."

"No prob, but no promises," the Romanian said cheerfully before pointing at the metal. He closed one eye to get a better aim and then.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!

A bolt of red lightning left his fingertip, soaring through the air and one of the gaps in the failing fence. Ending it's journey by frying a zombie to ash. The spell was so strong that some of the target's nearby companions crumped to the floor also.

"Wooooo! High score!" Romania joked before his legs began to wobble slightly. Vash gave him a concerned look.

"I think you've done enough. We'll deal with what's left." It was safe to say that Romania's little party trick had left only about two thirds of the enemy still standing.

The others took that as their cue to go wild.

* * *

The lack of noise worried America slightly whilst he escorted England back to his tent before the Brit fainted again.

But then he remembered the existence of silencers.

The second Norway's attention had left him, he had picked up Arthur and ran. He knew it was probably kinda cowardly to run away from danger but sometimes heroes had to put the best interest of the person they wanted to protect the most first.

And like hell was he letting Lukas 'take care' of England again.

He could feel Arthur struggling in his hold still but at least he had stopped the profanities.

"Can't you just see that I'm trying to help?" Sighed the American. "If you get some rest then Norway won't have to do the sleep-thingy again."

"I'll just blow it off like last time." The Brit snapped. "I don't need either of you bloody babysitting me twenty four seven or anyone else for that matter." Alfred sighed.

"Iggy, I swear one day you're gonna be the death of me."

"Not if all the crap you eat beats me to it."

Another sigh.

"I'm just worried about you, y'know? We all are. For a while back there, we thought you were dead. And then seeing you acting so crazy-"

"...Sorry."

The word was uttered in what was barely a whisper but it still made Alfred stop dead in his tracks.

"Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat it again, git." England sulked. "And I can walk on my own two feet, you know."

America disagreed with that but let England down anyway to avoid another hissy fit. The blond gave a small nod of gratitude.

"I don't know what you mean when you said I was acting crazy or as to why I awoke from the enchantment prematurely. The only reason I can think of however is the fact that I am using too much magic and that my body cannot cope with that in the situation the world is in at the moment." He lowered his eyes in pure anger towards himself.

"My bloody low magic tolerance doesn't help matters at all."

"Iggy," America hugged him. "It isn't your fault and you know that."

"...Or is it?" A familiar and-in Alfred's opinion-unwelcome voice reached their ear drums only seconds before 2P America appeared before them. Sky blue eyes narrowed as the 1P snarled at his counter part.

"Can't you just fuck off already and go and annoy someone else?"

"Is that really how you treat the person who saved your ass from being mauled to death by your own citizens?" Alfie let out a shallow laugh. "Wow, and you treat me like _I'm_ an ass hole!?"

"Oh bollocks, not again," England sighed, beginning to rub his temples.

"Look, can you just let me kill you later?" America said. "As you can see, I'm trying to stop England's health deteriorating anymore after your crazy little joyride made him lose his sanity."

Alfie let out a low whistle.

"Woah, you used a couple of words with more than two syllables in that sentence. Aren't you smart?"

"Hey! I bet you're as bright as your shades!"

"Watch it, non-magic user. Or I'll scorch you till you're nice and crisp and feed you to the corpses!"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Knock it off, the pair of you!" England yelled, casting a quick enchantment which caused both Americas to receive an extremely painful headache for a couple of seconds before fading as quick as it came on.

"I've had just about enough of this senseless arguing! Our friends are out there risking their bloody lives and-Ugh!"

"Arthur!" Alfred's eyes widened as the Brit's body was suddenly bathed in a green light and then England went limp, falling to the ground near Alfred's feet.

"England? ENGLAND?"

"Don't bother." Alfie said, coming closer to inspect the unconscious Arthur. "Shit, that looks bad!"

"Stay away from him," Alfred snapped, scooping the smaller nation back into his arms and stepping away cautiously, but his double merely smirked, raising his hand and muttering something under his breath.

Soon, England's body was slowly drifting out of America's arms and floating towards 2P America.

Alfred reached for his gun but Alfie merely raised an eyebrow.

"Nations only lose their immunity after being bitten, remember? And do you really want to let him fall?" The 1P lowered the gun slowly as his double inspected Arthur.

"Just as I thought. I can be of assistance here. All he needs is a fusion: his powers and mine."

"Dude, there's no way Norway will allow that!" America tightened the grip on his gun. "Let him go, we'll take care of him without your help."

"Tch." The 2P shrugged, sending England floating back to Alfred and walking away. "I'll ask again once he conscious and your little bunch of goodie-goodies aren't around to shelter him."

"Like Iggy would fall for any of the bull you tell him!" America yelled at his rival's back before taking England back to his tent to rest, mentally scolding himself for already doubting what he had just said.

* * *

"I think...That's the last of them..." Liechtenstein panted as she fell to the ground in exhaustion, her older brother narrowed his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, big brother, thanks for asking."

"Weak," Lillian snorted, causing Belarus to glare at her.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, I'm not sure about you guys but all that zombie-killing sure gave me an appetite!" Romania announced. It was obvious he was just trying to stop the upcoming argument, watching corpses being reduced to, well, corpses wasn't the best way to make someone hungry.

But of course, not everyone read between the lines.

"Ve! I can always cook up some pasta!" Feliciano yelled out cheerfully, waving his hands about in the air. Germany face palmed.

"Italy, you Dummkopf. Who would want to eat pasta in the middle of the apocalypse?"

"...Actually..." All eyes were on Hungary as she spoke for the first time in hours. "Pasta would be nice right now..."

Several nations nodded as Prussia placed a reassuring arm around the Hungarian's shoulder.

"We'll need our strength for the next step, and it'd be nice to have a bit of normality for a while..." Elizabeta's words were barely heard but she was right.

Everyone sitting down to eat Italy's pasta had been a normal occurrence during world meetings. It had never failed to put a stop to the bickerings and sooth stressed nations so why not now?

Ludwig looked at the pained expressions on the other 1P nation's faces and sighed.

"Ja, I guess we could do with some pasta." A couple of weary cheers rippled through the group. Spain frowned.

"But they refuse to share their supplies fairly," he gestured towards the 2P Italian who just sneered at him in return.

"Don't worry!" Italy grinned, opening his bag and taking out a rather large variety of ingredients. I hid these in my bag when Germany wasn't looking!"

A stoney silence filled the air. Romano face palmed.

"Idiota..."

"ITALY!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"I'll help cook, aru." China sighed turning to Japan. "Kiku? Would you like to join me?"

"..." Japan wouldn't even look China in the face. The older nation smiled sadly.

"Come on over later if you feel up for it." The other nation nodded slowly but Yao wasn't sure if he was really listening.

The two groups eventually parted towards separate sides of the camp with the only interaction amongst the First and Second Players being Natalya and Lillian shouting abuse at each other.

Nobody noticed the minor changes in the fences where they had shot zombies through just mere minutes ago as the returning fog had reduced them to mere outlines.

Nobody noticed that one or two of the 'perfect shots' had actually grazed the fence's metal wiring, causing some of it thin chords to snap...

...And make the holes just a little bit bigger...

* * *

**I am so sorry about the ending and the lack off 2Pness in this chapter, the whole Italy thing though was kinda something I thought was pretty funny and heartwarming in such a gloomy story so...Yeah!**

**NEXT TIME: England's got a seriously risky decision to make.**

**Once again, I'm sorry if this chapter was a disappointment after such a large amount of time but I hope it was still enjoyable.**

**Until next time...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
